Coil Around Me
by HL311
Summary: Coil around me and never let go. (Under Construction)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **First Sight

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The atmosphere was eerie during the night with snow slowly falling from the dark skies. It was dead quiet, no breeze throughout the clan compound that was located on the outskirt of the woods of Konoha.

The only sounds that were being made was the crunch of snow underneath Konoha ninjas' feet as they spread out to search the once lively compound. The ninjas were trying to find any survivors, but were coming up empty.

"How did such a strong clan get taken out in one night?"

"No clue."

"The enemy had attacked them during their weak point."

"When was that?"

"It was nighttime, when everyone was peacefully sleeping." A sixteen year old Orochimaru lowly said to his teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade with a stoic look.

The three of them were call in with other ninjas to help out with searching the compound for any survivors. As they walked through, they watched as medical ninjas were pulling bodies out into the compound walkways and placing blankets over them.

The clan was known to be one of the Leaf Village strongest clan and it was destroyed in one night. The Ryuu Clan was known for being a part of the 'Shinigami' because of their insidious Kekkei Genkai that allowed the user to do soul controlling and forbidden jutsus, especially Kinjutsu. A minor part of their Kekkei Genkai allowed them to see charka flow through people or anything living.

The older ninjas came to the conclusion that the attacker was Hanzo of the Amegakure because the Ryuu clan became allies with Konoha. With Konoha having a clan that controlled souls and using soul style jutsus, they were put on the target board.

Deciding to spread out like everyone else, the three jounin split up and began to enter compound buildings to search for any survivors.

Entering what appeared to be the main house where the leader usually lives, Orochimaru began searching the rooms. It was dark and cold from the sliding doors being open. The wood floors slightly creaked underneath his steps.

Pausing in the hallway, his golden snake like eyes scanned the floors where he spotted blood marks across the floor. As he was going to look up again, he spotted a shadow moving down the hallway.

His eyes watch the shadow move in a room lit by the moon outside. Quickly, Orochimaru went in that direction and came before a room where he sent in one of his snake summoning's to search the room before he entered.

Only a second that his snake went into the room it was torn apart by a dragon summoning appearing out of the shadows.

A breeze went by him and soft footsteps were running down the hallway. Orochimaru eyes slightly widened as he couldn't believe whoever it was had easily got by him and with great speed too.

His eyes caught the end of a purple obi going around a corner. Orochimaru sprinted after the figure with determination and curiosity of who this figure was to move so silently and quickly past him.

Then he felt it.

The first charka he ever felt since entering the compound. The charka was erratic yet strong.

Stopping before a sliding paper door, he slid it open with a slam but quickly duck as another dragon summoning came forwards and lunge at him. He thrown a kunai at it, impaling it to the floor and he watched it poof away.

Turning around to stare into the room, he took note that it was a study room. His eyes scanned the room until they came onto a corner and he saw a figure curl up in it.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" A soft female voice whispered.

Slowly and cautiously, Orochimaru stepped into the room. His eyes zeroing in on the figure curl up in the corner and shivering from the cold air drifting in. There was another dragon summoning, but this one was balled up before the figure, eyeing Orochimaru with bright red eyes.

"I'm a Konoha leaf ninja. My name is Orochimaru."

"Oro-Orochimaru?" She whispered, lifting her head up from her legs and stared at him.

Upon her showing her face, Orochimaru couldn't help but be awe. He was staring into radiant sapphire blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. They were simply breathtaking.

"Yes, that is me. And you?"

"Noemi Ryuu."

Realizing that he has found a survivor, Orochimaru summon a small snake and made it go find the others to alert them. Focusing on Noemi, Orochimaru took a few small step to her, noting that the dragon summoning of hers was staring him down with narrow eyes but letting him come close.

"May I ask how old you are, Noemi?"

"Eleven. You?"

"Sixteen." Orochimaru answered her, kneeling down before her and holding out his right hand.

The dragon summoning beside her let out a low hiss before it was poof away making Orochimaru know that Noemi was trusting him. That she didn't need the summoning anymore.

Though, Noemi stared at his pale hand with caution before looking him straight in the eyes with narrow eyes.

"Come. We will bring you back to the village and go from there."

"We?"

"There are others around, scanning the compound for anymore survivors." Orochimaru told her, his hand still outstretch to her.

Glancing at his hand again then into his eyes, Noemi dropped her right hand into his and let him pull her up into a standing position before him.

A smirk came onto his lips upon Noemi accepting his hand. From there, he led her out of the room and out of the building itself.

As they walked, Orochimaru would take a glance at her to make sure that she was alright. Her radiant teal eyes were scanning around her surroundings, but she shut her eyes upon seeing pools of blood here and there, knowing that it was from her clan members.

"Hey, your snake found us. Did you…" Jiraiya stops talking as he took notice of the little girl slowly hiding herself behind Orochimaru while tightly gripping his hand.

Soon, Tsunade shown up beside Jiraiya and she stared with slight awe.

"Her name is Noemi Ryuu. She was hidden in a study room with a dragon summoning." Orochimaru calmly said, glancing over his shoulder to stare at Noemi.

"She is the clan leader daughter." Tsunade blurted out.

"Eh!?" Jiraiya screeched, but yelp as Tsunade slammed her fist down on top of Jiraya head, hissing him to be quiet. Soon, the two were loudly bickering back and forth, waving their arms around.

Noemi eyes widen at the two before Orochimaru and her. She buried her face into his back causing Orochimaru to tense then relax as he realized that Tsunade and Jiraiya arguing was frightening her.

Why wouldn't it? Since she has just witnessed her clan being massacre in their sleep in one night; thus, seeing two people fighting probably wasn't the best thing to see at the moment.

"Enough." Orochimaru sharply commanded causing his two teammates to turn to him with glares, but their glares soften upon seeing Noemi tightly shutting her eyes.

"Let's head back to the village. I need to bring Noemi to the hospital to get check out." Orochimaru told them while walking by his two teammates while he held Noemi hand.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade slowly blink like owls before glancing at one another then they were back to looking at Orochimaru walking away holding Noemi hand.

"Since when is he caring towards another person?"

"Especially a girl." Jiraiya pointed out which earn him a head slap. He growled underneath his breath while rubbing the back of his head and began walking as Tsunade started to jog after Orochimaru and the last survivor of the Ryuu clan.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At Konoha hospital, Noemi sat on the edge of a hospital bed being check out by a medical ninja. Her expression was blank as she was being check out and she would move unconsciously. She was in this daze state as she was still soaking in the fact that her clan was just massacre. That she was the only survivor.

Standing outside the room was Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya and their sensei, who was also the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, waiting until the medic would come out to tell them the results of Noemi.

"What are we to do with her?" Tsunade asked, looking at her teammates and sensei.

"We have to protect her, that's for sure." Jiraiya stated, placing his hands on the back of his head and leaning himself back against the hallway wall.

"Indeed, she needs protection. She is the last of her clan and if she is to get into the wrong hands. Her clan Kekkei Genkai can spread fear through anyone." Sarutobi told his students.

"She's that dangerous?" Tsunade questioned, her eyebrows coming together.

Their sensei nodded his head with a stoic look making the students to look at one another, except Orochimaru. His eyes rested upon the exam room door, waiting for the medic to come out. He didn't listen to his sensei or teammates trying to come up with ideas of what to do with Noemi.

What Orochimaru couldn't stand was the way they were talking as if Noemi was a pet. He shut his eyes and exhale deeply from his nose.

"Noemi isn't a pet to be place in a home and to be house sat. She is her own person, thus, I will take her to live with me." Orochimaru open his eyes, glancing at his sensei and teammates, who were staring at him with surprise eyes.

He looked away, knowing that they were thinking of how he wasn't exactly the people person. He was known to be a strong ninja for the village, but an outcast for his appearance and cunning personality.

"You take her? Have you met yourself!" Jiraiya scoffed, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are both orphan at a young age and she appears to trust me more than you or any of you. She did come to me and trust me when I had found her." Orochimaru stated, glaring at the exam room door now as he was wondering what the hell the medic ninja was doing in there.

As if sensing his impatience, the medical ninja came out and slid the door shut behind them.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine with Ms. Ryuu. She is still in a shock stage of her clan being gone, but once she is out of it, she is going to breakdown." The medic explained.

"Can she leave?"

"Yes, she is fine to leave." The medic ninja moved out of the way as everyone went into the room to see Noemi.

Noemi looked up as the team that had found her came in with their sensei, who was also the third Hokage of the Leaf village.

"Hello there Noemi, I see that you have been clear." Sarutobi stepped forwards, giving the young girl a soft smile.

She only nod, dropping her eyes to her lap where she ran her fingers over the purple slash around her waist that held her kimono together.

All eyes were on her, waiting to see if she would do anything, but she sat there with her head bowed, her face blank and being mute, not wanting to express any sort of feelings.

"Noemi."

Her sapphire eyes glance up through her black lashes, staring at the third Hokage.

"I don't think that you want to stay in this hospital overnight, thus, I was going to put you in your own living quarters. Or, well, Orochimaru here has offered to take you in to live with him. It's your decision." Sarutobi stated, ignoring the shock looks from Tsunade and Jiraiya for him to agree with Noemi option to live with Orochimaru.

Noemi stared at the third Hokage then bow her head again causing the older man to sigh out, feeling like this was a lost battle. That was until Noemi set her hands down on the bed and slid herself off it.

With her eyes focus on the floor, Noemi made her way across the room until black ninja sandal came into her vision. Her eyes slowly travel up the person body then pause at their hand on their side.

Reaching out, she took the person hand and looked forwards, staring at the exam room door.

"She chosen him." Jiraiya was breathless upon seeing Noemi holding Orochimaru hand.

Orochimaru even has a clear shock going through his eyes upon being accepted by Noemi Ryu, the last of the Ryu clan. Relaxing his posture, Orochimaru look up at his teammates then at his sensei.

"We will discuss more about this tomorrow, Orochimaru. For now, it is late and all of us should retire." Sarutobi said to which Orochimaru nodded his head then turn away, holding Noemi's hand as they began to make their way down the hallway.

"I can't believe the girl went to him."

"Jiraiya, Orochimaru is capable of handling her. He knows what is like to lose a family in one day. Plus, it might do some justice for him to open up more with someone else living with him." Sarutobi admitted, glancing in the corner of his eyes at his white hair student.

"You give him too much credit, old man." Jiraiya muttered, walking in the opposite direction with his hands clasps behind his head.

"Goodnight, sensei." Tsunade wave before walking in the direction that Jiraiya was heading.

Standing there, Sarutobi sigh and runs his right hand through his spikey brunette hair. He look to his left and stared out the hospital exam room window, staring at the clear night sky.

"Do I give him too much credit?" Sarutobi mumbled, thinking of how he treated Orochimaru as if he was the best and always told Jiraiya to look up to Orochimaru. He shook his head, thinking it was too much to think about and Sarutobi began to make his way out of the room.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

It was slightly past midnight when Orochimaru heard the thud of feet walking past his bedroom door.

Eyes narrowing, Orochimaru thrown his blankets off him and got out of the warmth of his bed. He walked out of the bedroom, staring down the hallway to see Noemi disappearing into the kitchen.

"Noemi?" Orochimaru softly called, making his way down the hallway of his apartment and he soon came to a stop to stare at Noemi sitting on the floor, holding a glass of water in her hands.

"I was thirsty." Her voice was soft and innocent; her eyes equally match the tone of her voice.

"You can sit in the chair." Orochimaru pointed out.

He watched as Noemi got up and she made her way to the table. She sat herself down, tipping the glass to her lips and taking long sips.

Deciding to stay up with her, Orochimaru pulled out a chair across from Noemi and he sat down, eyeing Noemi as she kept taking long gulps of water. It was like she hasn't had water in days.

"It's a bit past midnight, Noemi. Did you get up for water or was it something else?" Orochimaru curiously asked.

Slowly, she place the glass cup down with a gentle thud. Her fingers were sprawl far apart from one another. Her sapphire eyes were staring at the little water that was left in the glass before she stared at Orochimaru.

"I heard their cries."

This peak his sadistic yet curious side.

"Oh?"

"There was nothing I could do. I was the youngest in the clan and was still being train by my father…there was nothing I could do, but listen to their cries."

The way she spoke in a soft spoken tone and hearing her explain about her experience, the hairs on his body slightly lifted. He couldn't prevent that, but he managed to prevent the shiver that wanted to run through his body. This feeling was catching him off guard. This girl sitting across from him sent this chill feeling throughout his body.

"Then I heard his voice."

"His voice? Was it the enemy?"

He couldn't believe how much Noemi was opening up to him. The way she was acting was showing Orochimaru that she appeared to trust him rather than the others. He didn't know what this girl saw in him, but he was enjoying it.

Noemi shook her head causing her messy layer black hair to whirl about. When she stops shaking her head, her hair fell into place and almost reach the middle of her back.

"No, Shinigami."

His eyes slightly widen upon hearing about the death god that her clan was known to associate with.

"He was taking my clan souls away to the other side…they are safe." Noemi whispered the last part before lifting the glass to her lips and drinks the last bit of water that was left.

Orochimaru sat across from her with an impure of awe and astonishment upon hearing this information in the middle of the night. Before him was an eleven year old girl that was truly a lethal weapon to have if she was in the wrong hands.

The corner of his lips twitch upwards just thinking about that.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

I remember having some Naruto stories up either on this profile or my other one, but I am not fully sure. Anyways, here is, well, a story!

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters to come:** I don't own anything about the Naruto Series. What I do own is my original characters, one happens to be Noemi.

**Please R &amp; R For Future Chapters! **

Thanks!

**This chapter has been updated as of 8/22/15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Defensive

…**..**

…**.. Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

For the next few weeks, Orochimaru slowly got used to having someone else residing in his apartment with him. The third had agreed that Orochimaru was to take care of Noemi until she was old enough were she could live on her own. For now, Orochimaru was to keep an eye on her and be a protector too, since Noemi could be a target for being the last of the Ryuu clan.

Therefore, Orochimaru accustomed his apartment or rather the guest bedroom for Noemi. Noemi didn't or rather, never did ask for anything. Tsunade was kind enough to take Noemi out to buy kimonos and attire to wear when she would train with Orochimaru.

Training was an interesting affair that Orochimaru admit that he looked forwards all the time.

It was interesting as Noemi had been training with her father in controlling her charka and learning the family skills. She has yet to show Orochimaru her Kekkei Genkai, but he knew that she would show it when she was ready. He also found out that she was kept within her clan compound; thus, never entering the academy.

And that was where Orochimaru was watching Noemi slowly come into the apartment and shutting the front door behind her in a gentle manner as if she didn't want Orochimaru to hear her presence.

Stepping away from the front door, Noemi walked on the balls of her feet trying to be silent as possible.

"Noemi, what are you doing?"

She froze in her spot and then she bowed her head, her hair shadowing her face.

Orochimaru stepped out of the kitchen doorway, walking up to stand in front of her as he could tell that something was wrong. She was trying to be too sneaky and appeared to be trying to hide herself away.

"Noemi?" Orochimaru reached out, brushing strands of her messy yet silky hair from her face and behind her ear. He tilt her head up and his eyes focus on the cut on her bottom lip and the slight scruff mark on her left cheek.

"What happen to you?" Orochimaru asked as he stood up straight while staring down at her with narrow eyes. Whoever did this to her, he wanted to go find them and make them pay for touching her.

She didn't answer, instead she looked away with her eyes narrowing at the wall.

"Noemi, tell me who did this to you."

"It was just a few boys."

"They attack you?"

"I fought back and beat all three of them easily. They were picking on me calling me ghost girl and then they call you a snake before shoving me to the ground. Then it escalates from there." Noemi explained, staring up at him with those sapphire blue eyes of hers.

Resting both of his hands on her shoulders, he stared her straight in the eyes with the best soften look he could muster up. He could tell that she was truly loyal to him.

"Noemi, are you in trouble with the sensei there?" Orochimaru brushed the scruff mark on her cheek, tilting his head to the side to study her.

"That's why I was late. I had to clean up the classroom with the three idiots…and don't stare or treat me like a child. I'm only five years younger than you." Noemi pointed out, her eyes narrowing and her jaw bones were flexing as they tighten.

"My, my, it appears you are still feeling vicious. Let's go release some of that anger, eh." Orochimaru cooed, dropping his hands from her shoulders but held his right hand up in front of her.

She grabbed it and they were gone in a poof of smoke, transporting to a training field.

…**..**

…**.. Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Jumping back, Orochimaru stared at the spot that he once was in to see slash marks and electricity sparks emitting from the marks.

His eyes flicker up at Noemi, seeing her panting and her right hand stuck out towards him. There were spider webs of electricity circling her arm before slowly disappearing.

They have found out by a small charka paper that one of Noemi's nature transformations was lightning. She has the advantage against him as he had tried a few wind jutsu earlier, but wind was weak against lightning users.

As Noemi charged him there was a poof in front of Orochimaru causing Noemi to slide to a complete stop and her eyes widen.

"Yo!" Jiraiya appeared out of the smoke with a wide smile.

Noemi eyes were wide, but she slowly blinks like an owl upon Jiraiya's sudden appearance. Orochimaru left eye twitch in annoyance for Jiraiya interrupting the training session with Noemi.

"What do you want, toad?" Orochimaru hissed, eyes glaring at the back of Jiraiya's head.

"I came because Tsunade and I are heading to the Ramen Ichiraku for something to bite. We haven't had a night out in a while." Jiraiya proclaimed, giving Orochimaru thumbs up and a sheepish grin, trying best to ignore the glare Orochimaru was sending him.

"You should go, Orochimaru." Noemi blurted out, feeling like it was slightly her fault for Orochimaru not being able to go out and hang out with his teammates. He has been making sure she was settle down and not bursting out into tears, which hasn't happen yet.

Both jounin turn to face Noemi, seeing her posture was relax and she was staring back and forth between Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Noemi, at least let me walk you home."

"I'm fine, Orochi." She told him, sharply calling him by his nickname. He winced a bit at the nickname, especially when it came out like a hiss from her lips. To the side, Jiraiya was snickering behind his hands.

"If you say so." Orochimaru replied, holding out his right hand where a purple snake came out.

The snake dropped to the ground and slither over to Noemi causing Jiraiya to shiver upon seeing the snake slithering up Noemi and then coming to rest across her shoulders. Jiraiya stared at her, seeing how relax she was with the snake hissing on her shoulder.

"Just keep Yu with you."

Noemi nod her head, reaching up with her right hand to caress the top of the snake's head before bowing her head at Orochimaru and Jiraiya then she walked away.

…**..**

…**.. Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

"How is Noemi?" Tsunade asked as Orochimaru, Jiraiya and her food was being served.

"Fine."

"Fine? I heard from the academy that she got into a fight with three boys. The sensei said it wasn't her fault, but she still fought and took out the boys with pretty strong punches." Tsunade said while picking up a pair of chopsticks.

"She got into a fight and won against three!? Damn!" Jiraiya snickered, shaking his head with clear amusement across his face.

Orochimaru sighed instead of replying to anything his teammates pointed out. He went onto eating his ramen, but thinking about how he needed to order another one on the go for Noemi, realizing that she hasn't eaten since afternoon.

"Do you think that she is going to automatically graduate? She appears advance for her age." Tsunade asked, staring at Orochimaru for an answer.

"Most likely." Orochimaru nodded, reaching out with his left hand to grab the cup fill with ice cold water.

"You know that she has to be put on a team afterwards."

"You two are acting like she should have a sign on her saying caution, I'm dangerous." Orochimaru accused, glancing in between his two teammates with narrow snake eyes.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade took a glance at one another then look back at Orochimaru with slight frowns upon their faces. They could see that over the past weeks, Orochimaru was becoming very protective over Noemi. But they also realize that the way they were talking about the eleven year old was as if they were treating her like she should be on watch twenty-four seven.

"Well, she is dangerous." Jiraiya admitted, shrugging his shoulders as Tsunade shot him a glare that clearly was a 'shut-up-or-else' look.

"Still, everyone is tip toeing around her." Orochimaru stated with a slight frown on his lips.

He was slightly upset and angry upon how lately everyone was either picking on Noemi or being cautious around her. He took note that villagers that knew about her would stare at her with either awe or fear to which the latter pissed him off.

It was bad enough that he was seen differently, but Noemi too. Some reason that set him off. Finding her in that compound that night, curled up in fear and letting him take a hold of her hand, he felt obligated to her.

She was his.

She had chosen him to grab his hand that night at her compound, at the hospital and she also chosen him to live with.

Noticing that his meal was coming to an end, Orochimaru order a chicken ramen to-go for Noemi. His teammates kept glancing at him with analyzing looks, trying to figure him out or what he was thinking, like always.

"Sooo, um, do you think we will get any missions together or no?" Jiraiya decided to ask, trying to make the tension disappear by changing the subject.

"Maybe. It'll most likely be a B-rank mission." Tsunade added in, swirling the noodles around in her bowl.

"If so, they should give it to chunnin." Orochimaru mumbled, as he rather have a challenging mission then one that he knew that they could finish within a day or so.

The village knows that the three of them were the best around and were one tough group to even touch. There were other teams that had tried to fight them, but they were quickly disarmed or embarrassed in front of others.

Splitting the bill, but Orochimaru paid for the to-go food, they walked out of the ramen place. The sun was setting as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

The air was starting to become warm again as the season was changing. Usually Konoha goes through a winter, but it wasn't for long. It was mostly always sunny and warm in Konoha.

As they came near a weapon shop, they spilt up to go in their own directions to their places. They wave to each other instead of being verbal and went off. Orochimaru quickly vanish from sight as he didn't have to walk with his teammates anymore.

He ran across rooftops until he jump back into the road in front of his apartment. He walked up a flight of stairs before coming to a door with the number three one it. Opening the door up, Orochimaru entered the apartment where only the living room light was on and Noemi laid across the floor with a book open in front of her. The snake that he made go with Noemi was balled up on her back, lowly hissing upon seeing him.

"Noemi, I brought back chicken ramen for you."

"Thanks." She whispered, her eyes focus on the book she was reading.

Curious to what she was reading, Orochimaru walked over to her and stared down. He saw that she was looking at one of his medical books. It was on the human anatomy and she was studying the charka system.

"Why the curiosity of the charka system?"

"I want to see where I can cut off certain points of the body, preventing whoever to be useless for a few moments."

He slowly blinked upon hearing her explanation on why she was studying the charka system. His mind went back to thinking of how Jiraiya and Tsunade were tip toeing over Noemi because she was dangerous.

Kneeling down, Orochimaru placed the to-go container beside her before standing up.

"Why do you want to know that, Noemi?"

Finally, she looked up at him and that was when he noticed something different.

Enormously different.

The sclera—the whites—of her eyes were black, her pupils were white and her beautiful sapphire iris were now in the shape of a glowing sapphire shuriken.

This was her Kekkei Genkai showing.

"They roam around."

"Who?"

"Souls. There is many." Noemi stated, staring at Orochimaru with a tilt of her head before looking back down at the book.

"Your charka is enormous, Orochi. Did you know that?"

"Yes." Orochimaru stared at her, realizing that her eyes probably allowed her to see his charka system.

"You said souls? You see them?" Orochimaru kneeled down beside her then sat down, his hands grasping his ankles as he stared at her.

Noemi looked back at him again with those unique eyes and she nodded. Her eyes venture off towards the window then she look back at him. Her eyes were turning back to their normal state and after a few seconds were back to their original color and shape.

"The souls are usually those that are lost or need to fulfill their satisfaction before moving on."

It was like learning something new every day with Noemi. Hearing about how she could see souls and read the charka system through the body, Orochimaru was amazed.

"Could you see my soul?"

"Yes."

"Can you do something to these souls, Noemi?"

A small grin came onto her lips that he knew that if Jiraiya or Tsunade saw they would instantly label Noemi as completely dangerous and not there in the head. But with him, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing a slight wicked look appear on Noemi's face, showing she wasn't an innocent young lady with that innocent voice of hers.

"As I get stronger, yes." She answered.

Orochimaru reach out and slowly placed his hand on top of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and feeling the softness brushing against his fingers. He slowly comb his fingers through, grinning as he thought of Noemi becoming stronger by the day.

There was that thought in his head that he truly did have someone dangerous living underneath his roof and this time, it wasn't him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Her Wrath

…**..**

…**.. Month Later: …..**

…**..**

"Body Binding jutsu!"

It felt as if tiny snakes was slithering all over his body with ice cold stomachs. He wish it was snakes as he could control them. But this, this jutsu he couldn't control.

Thick black lines appear all over his body and he could feel these lines upon his body, pulsing against his skin and cold in temperature. He couldn't move his limps but he could move his eyes and they were staring straight at Noemi walking up to him.

For the past month and a half, Noemi lived with Orochimaru. Few things change, such as her graduating from the academy and she was put onto a temporary team for the chunnin exams. And for the past month and a half, living, training and learning from Orochimaru, Noemi was picking up his ways, especially with her creating her own jutsus, which he was stuck in one at the moment.

Her Kekkei Genkai eyes were activated, the whites of her eyes black, pupils white and the iris were shape as glowing sapphire blue shurikens.

"I wonder." She mused, stepping closer to Orochimaru and holding out her right hand. A look of concentration on her face and her tongue slightly sticking out.

Feeling this tug in his stomach and then in his forehead, he felt his body slowly stepping forwards. The scary thing was that he didn't command his body to do that. He was being control by an eleven year old.

She was controlling his own soul.

His body kept moving forwards to her then stopped and he reached into his kunai pouch, pulling one out and holding it up in the air, poise over his head.

"So I can do that."

Noemi clasped her hands together in the sign of the ram and mumbled 'release.' There was this huge weight lift off his body and the black lines vanish from his skin. He was slightly panting as the whole time his body was under possession; he was trying to force himself out of it. That caused some exhaustion on his body.

"Are you alright, Orochi?"

"Yes. You are advancing fast, Noemi." Orochimaru stepped to her with a grin.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow for my first mission and once we come back, that is when we are entering the chunnin exams." Noemi told Orochimaru as they begin to walk out of the training area and begin heading back into the village.

"When are you leaving? What is the mission?"

"Early morning and we are to pick up a scroll from Takigakure." Noemi answered, kicking a stone out of her way before glancing right at him.

"Village Hidden in the Waterfall, interesting place to pick up a scroll." Orochimaru mused, looking up at the sky and watching flocks of birds flying towards the forest area.

"No clue. But it's going to be a fun trip." Noemi sarcastically told him to which he chuckle.

Orochimaru knew that Noemi dread her sensei, Io, who wasn't exactly the brightest ninja. He was also extrovert and tried to be 'cool' as he stated. Noemi two teammates were also an interesting duo. One name, Yori and the other one was name Jiro. For what he knows, Orochimaru knows that Yori was loud and seem to eat too much sugar while Jiro was quiet and a bookworm.

As for Noemi, she was known as the ninja that messes with her enemy before finding their weak point and taking them out quickly.

"You'll finish it quickly."

"Hopefully. Io said that it would last about one to two days. Just my luck it is going to last a week." Noemi growled the last part.

Orochimaru chuckle, highly amused at Noemi 'positive' attitude. She was advance for her age and he wanted her to fly through with rankings until she was a jounin and on her own. Then it would be easy to team up with her and fight side by side. Orochimaru felt that they would be a dangerous tag-team.

"Have some faith, Noemi." Orochimaru snickered, especially when she glared at him, knowing that Orochimaru knows what she does through.

"I'll need all the faith I can get."

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Noemi was surprise that Orochimaru was up in the early morning to see her leave. The sun wasn't even up yet and he was up to welcome her in the morning.

"Be careful…you still don't know what the scroll is that your team is going to receive?" Orochimaru asked, wondering why a genin team was going out to receive a scroll from the Land Hidden in the Waterfall.

All night, Orochimaru found it a bit odd for a newly genin team to go out and get a scroll. But also, the scroll was unknown to Noemi and her teammates. Only their sensei knew and he wouldn't tell them.

"No clue. But I'll try to be very careful." Noemi said, pulling on her backpack then fixing her kimono style fighting top making sure the top doesn't open up. She has netting underneath, but she didn't need to flash anyone.

"Don't do anything ridiculous." Orochimaru told her as she began to walk towards the door and open it up, but she paused in the doorframe and look back at him with a smirk.

"Orochi, you worry too much. See ya in a couple days." Noemi winked at him before leaving with the door shutting behind her.

Once Noemi was gone, Orochimaru stood there and stared down at his feet. His right hand came up to grip his chin as he began to question about Noemi's mission again. Something about this mission has some sort of discrete information that doesn't add up. He thought that he was being a bit too cautious about this because this was going to be Noemi's first mission. Then again, you could never be too cautious about things.

Looking up towards the front door that Noemi left a few minutes ago, Orochimaru was going to wait for sunrise before heading out to talk with his sensei.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

They have been running for the past hour through the trees. For the first three hours, the team walked with a quick pace and then took a few minute breaks. Now, they were dashing through the trees, wanting to get close to their location before the evening.

While going through the trees, Yori kept asking questions about the Waterfall village and Jiro would answer in his quiet smooth voice. Noemi stayed quiet the whole time, listening to her surroundings and eyeing her surroundings rather than being distract by her teammates.

Then there was her sensei that she realize that he was quieter than usual and appear dismal as if he didn't want to be around them.

The air around them appear to get moist and cool air causing Noemi to think that they were coming closer to water.

"Are we getting close?" Yori asked, staring up towards their sensei Io.

"Maybe." Io blankly answered as he kept his eyes forwards.

Noemi took the time to take a quick second to glance at her teammates, noting how they stared at Io with questionable looks. She looked back forwards, seeing that she wasn't the only one thinking that something was bothering them about their sensei to make him distant.

"I think that I see it." Jiro pointed forwards.

Through openings in the trees, up ahead they could see a large tree way up ahead. The trees around them appear to become line up with one another and creating this swirl formation around this large tree. The trees were becoming closer and closer to one another as if it was creating a wall around the village that they were coming up upon.

As they were about a half a mile away, Noemi eyes stare at her sensei back and wait for him to command them to go back down to the ground. However, seeing him pulling out a shuriken and glancing back at them, Noemi knew something wasn't right.

"DOWN!" Noemi screamed just as Io turned around and threw the shuriken at them.

…**..**

…**.. Two Hours Earlier: In Konoha: …..**

…**..**

Now that the sun was up and two hours went by, Orochimaru made his way towards the Hokage office. Upon entering, his sensei was sitting behind his desk smoking his pipe and staring out at the village.

"Good morning, Orochimaru. Is there a reason for your surprise morning visit?" Sarutobi asked, turning away from looking out the window and to stare at his top student.

"I have a question about a team that you have sent out on a mission this morning."

"Team this morning? What are you—"The knock on the door cause both men to glance at it.

"Come in." Sarutobi said, watching as the door open and in step the knocker.

Orochimaru eyes widen upon seeing Io.

"Ah, hello there Orochimaru. You wouldn't happen to know where Noemi and my team are?"

Hearing this, Orochimaru whirled around to stare at Sarutobi, who was staring at Orochimaru with a confused expression.

"What's the matter, Orochimaru?" Sarutobi voice became serious as he could see that Orochimaru look was one of shock and disbelief.

"Noemi and her team left this morning with you." Orochimaru glance at Io, stating causing Io eyes to widen.

"No, no, I told them that we are training this morning to get ready for chunnin exams." Io waved his hands, proclaiming.

"And I never sent a team out this morning. The only team I sent out was a few chunnin a few minutes ago." Sarutobi informed the two then his face becomes deadly serious.

"We have an intruder in our village and have three of our genin. One that I have a feeling they are after."

"Noemi." Orochimaru hissed, his fists clenching on his sides.

"Orochimaru. Gather Tsunade and Jiraiya and head out now." Sarutobi commanded and like that Orochimaru disappear in a puff of smoke with not a so imperturbable look.

…**..**

…**.. Present: …..**

…**..**

On hands and knees, staring at the dark ruby liquid dripping to the ground, Noemi felt the blood come out of her mouth. Her gums and lips were bleeding from getting a fist straight to the face by her supposedly sensei.

Both Yori and Jiro were near her on the ground, pushing themselves up as they were beaten with quick jabs and kicks too.

Whoever this person was posing at their sensei or was their sensei turn bad was fast and a taijustu ninja thus far.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Noemi slowly push herself up, spitting a good thick amount of blood that was pooling in her mouth.

"The names Aoki and you my dear shouldn't be alive." The imposter of their sensei name Aoki said. A cloud of smoke goes around him and his true self was presented to them.

The imposter has long red messy hair, red eyes and light tan skin. There was a scar going vertical over the middle of his lips and he was a tall man. His headband was around his forehead and it has the Amegakure symbol on it.

This was when Noemi knew that this ninja was a part of the ninjas that massacred her clan. Somehow finding out that she was a survivor, they were either coming to finish the job or kidnap her.

"How about you come with me like a good little girl?" Aoki sarcastically cooed.

"How about you shove it where it doesn't shine, _sensei_." Noemi growled, slowly getting into a fighting stance.

Her move cause Aoki to laugh and shook his head, getting into a stance too.

"You're out of your league kid, give up."

"Never." Noemi eyes narrow, focusing on every movement that Aoki made.

"Fine, I'll just kick your ass kid." Aoki laugh before disappearing and reappearing before Noemi.

Noemi quickly back bends, dodging a spin kick to her head. She dropped to her knees and rolled away from Aoki, putting distance between them with a few jumps backwards. She landed near her two other teammates, who stood up and came running up to stand on either side of her.

"We're helping."

"No one is going to take our teammate away."

Noemi glanced at her two teammates, always finding them a nuisance to have around, but upon seeing their determination to help out, a small grin came onto her face. She looked back forwards to stare at Aoki running towards them again.

"Can one of you trip him?"

"Yeah." Jiro nodded.

"Yori kick him up high. We are going to perform a team barrage."

"You got it." Yori smiled, clenching his fists before him.

They all split up, but Jiro quickly lunged forwards and used his whole body for Aoki to trip over. Aoki was about to catch his balance when Yori appeared and kicked Aoki up into the air by a kick to the underside of his chin.

Noemi appear above Aoki with electricity surrounding her right arm. She clenched her teeth and threw her right arm out, fist clench and hoping that the punch would cause damage to the imposter.

Electricity surround Aoki and he was slam into the ground.

Landing beside her teammates, Noemi was on one knee and her hands resting on the ground. The electricity around her arm disappear after a few seconds.

"No way we knock him out already." Yori muttered, staring at Aoki body lying there and twitching from the electricity around Noemi's punch.

"You're right, little ones."

Whirling around, Noemi was kicked in the chest and was sent flying backwards. Her back hits the ground and she slid across the ground before coming to a stop near Aoki's body. But it poof away and nothing was there.

"Clone." She mumbled, sitting up to see Aoki throwing Jiro into a tree and kicking Yori further into the woods into bushes.

"Now that they are out of the way." Aoki growled, storming straight towards Noemi.

She took note that there was some cuts and scrapes on his body, showing that they did catch him in their barrage. But he managed to escape most of the damage it would've done.

"You brat are just inexperience genin that don't know the true ninja world yet. You should just accept your defeat and give up, you snort nose brats!" Aoki shouted, getting closer to Noemi.

As Aoki grabbed the front of her kimono top, he lifted her up to have their faces level and that was when Noemi open her eyes.

Her Kekkei Genkai was activated and Aoki went wide eyes as he started to feel fear appear in his body. He realized that he was going to be facing the wrath of the last survivor of the Ryuu clan. One that he didn't know had achieved their Kekkei Genkai eyes.

The whites of her eyes turn black, pupils flash white and her iris shape into shuriken style, glowing sapphire blue.

"Got you, you insignificant and arrogant ninja. This is your downfall." Noemi jeered, reaching out and gripped either side of his face.

…**..**

…**.. Woods: …..**

…**..**

The three jounin teammates were nothing more than blurs flashing through the trees. They were cutting down time by moving fast all the way towards the Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

Since they were coming, the Hokage sent a message by hawk to the Waterfall village to warn them that Konoha ninjas were coming to get three of their own. But also, that their genin were in danger by an intruder. The Hokage hoped that the Waterfall ninjas would be merciful and help out.

"Damn, he is getting ahead of us." Jiraiya grumbled as Tsunade and him were trailing about a few hundred feet from Orochimaru.

The snake summoner was not stopping for any breaks or letting anything get in his way.

"Shockingly to us all, we are witnessing Orochimaru showing a caring side that he never shows to anyone."

"Do you think that Noemi is more to him than anyone else? They only knew one another for a month and a half."

"I think so. She is important to him. Very important." Tsunade said, picking up her pace as Orochimaru was getting further and further ahead of them.

…**..**

…**.. Back to Near the Outskirt of the Waterfall Village: …..**

…**..**

"Body Binding Jutsu."

The black lines began to appear onto Aoki's body causing him to go wide eyes and try to move but were immobile within seconds.

Noemi shut her eyes focusing upon his body and finding his soul to control him. She felt his hand release her making her to open her eyes as she landed on her feet.

"How does it feel to not move your body or control it?" Noemi queried, her head tilting to the side as she studied the thick black lines tattoo across Aoki's skin.

"I may be eleven years old, but anyone could be powerful at any time of age as long as they work towards being stronger. I happen to be training since I was three." Noemi stared straight into Aoki's eyes, seeing the struggle for freedom of the binds in his eyes.

"And most of the training was learning my clan's ways." Noemi held up her hands in front of her, taking a few steps back from Aoki and then she began to make hand signs.

"I can hear his whispers through the air, telling me to judge you. And that is what I'm going to do." Noemi smirked, quickening her hands to form the signs.

As Noemi was about to finalize with the last sign to seal the jutsu, Aoki eyes brighten.

That was when Noemi felt two presences coming out of the woods and something swishing fast towards her back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

He could sense the charkas of six up ahead.

Orochimaru moved to the ground, not waiting for Jiraiya or Tsunade to catch up with him. He swiftly crossed the ground as if he was flying. His eyes focus on the clearing where he saw Noemi doing hands signs before a man trapped in her body binding jutsu.

As Orochimaru got closer, he saw two ninjas appear and throw dozens of shuriken at Noemi's back.

"NOEMI!"

The shurikens embedded into her back and she fallen to her knees, dropping her hands to her sides with her head bow.

At that moment, he saw red.

Snakes appeared out of his sleeves as he gotten closer and he was going to shoot his snakes out at the two new faces, but that was when he noticed something.

Noemi was melting into mud.

"Earth Release Shadow Clone." Orochimaru whispered, knowing the move as he does the same move. He didn't know that Noemi has finally mastered this.

Coming into the clearing, Orochimaru sent his snakes at one of the new faces. The snakes easily wrapped around the ninja and begin to squeeze. He didn't pay any mind to their screams.

The other ninja charge Orochimaru to which Orochimaru ran at him before getting around him and slammed his fists into his opponent's side. They quickly engaged into a hand-to-hand combat.

Noemi suddenly made her appearance known behind Aoki. She stared at the back of his head and she began to walk around him to come stand in front of him.

"Now, shall we judge you?" Noemi stated efore doing the hand signs once again that she was able to complete now.

Noemi last hand sign was that of the dragon.

The black lines slowly began to disappear from Aoki body letting him a moment of freedom until he was trapped again. It was like charka wire were wrapping around his wrist, ankles and around his torso, holding him in place.

"What the hell is going on?" Aoki arms were lifted up by an invisible force and his palms facing towards the skies.

"Kinjutsu: Soul Collector; Judgment Jutsu." Noemi lowly said before kneeling down and slamming her hands down on either side of her on the ground.

The ground began to vibrate causing Orochimaru and his opponent to stop in their fighting to look over at Noemi and the constricted Aoki.

Two long stone hollow pillars appeared to which Orochimaru realized was actually a stone coffin that was the right size to fit Aoki inside. But his eyes flicker to Noemi, seeing her hair color lighting up and then becoming white.

"This was a family jutsu." Noemi whispered, slowly standing up and then stepping back as the jutsu begin to take effect.

Those invisible wires that Aoki felt on his body begin to turn solid. Dark glowing purple wires appear coil around Aoki and pulsing then stop pulsing, only glowing. That was when Aoki eyes turn to this pale lavender color and his head shot back, letting out a scream.

"Wha-what is she?" Orochimaru opponent exclaimed as he took a step back in fear of Noemi.

Orochimaru could only watch with awe at the power Noemi has. He felt Jiraiya and Tsunade appear then froze in their spots. However, they quickly move towards Noemi's unconscious comrades and grabbed them, pulling them away from the scene.

"He is seeing the wrong that he has done and feeling the wrath of those he made suffer." Noemi calmly explained, glancing back at the other ninja that was Aoki's comrade.

The man only stare with fear before he yelled out as Orochimaru took the time to wrap snakes around him and crushed him. Orochimaru would have no survivors, especially those that caused harm to his Noemi.

Turning back to watch Noemi's jutsu, he notice how the two coffin cases were coming closer and closer to Aoki constraint self. His screaming was slowly becoming hoarse until it went silent.

That was when the stone coffin closes in on him, sealing him within and black slashes appeared onto the coffin. Few seconds later the coffin open up again, the sides sunk back into the ground and Aoki was lying on the ground with black slash marks across his body. His face was set in one of fear and his eyes were widened and blank.

"He is in a state where his soul is trying to recover. However, the slash marks upon his body will be his death and thus, his soul will be taken by the Shinigami to have." Noemi turned away, taking a few steps towards an awestruck Orochimaru. His eyes held a mix of jovial and interest, which slightly raised curiosity in Noemi, wondering why Orochimaru was getting joyful over her horrific actions.

Orochimaru watched as Noemi hair turn back to black and her eyes blanked out. He rushed forwards to catch her as she passed out. Flipping her over then lifting her up into his arms bridal style, Orochimaru stared down at the unconscious eleven year old with a sly smirk.

"Noemi, Noemi. My sweet Noemi." Orochimaru whispered, turning away from the scene and he began to walk towards his teammates that were in a state of shock with slight fear upon witnessing Noemi kinjutsu.

What Noemi did was a forbidden act, but that was what she learned growing up. If this was to be report to the Hokage, Noemi would most likely get a slap on the wrist and nothing more. The Ryuu clan was known for their knowledge on Kinjutsu, they were strong ninjas for Konoha and were like a secret weapon. Thus, staying on Noemi good side would keep Konoha ninjas from meeting her bad side.

"She…she just…" Jiraiya couldn't finish what he wanted to say, still not believing what he has just witness.

"She's lethal." Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, snapping out of her state of shock and staring at the young girl in Orochimaru arms.

"I think that she is perfect." Orochimaru said, walking by them and not seeing Tsunade shoot Jiraiya a 'I-told-you-so' look about Orochimaru caring about Noemi a bit too much then a normal friendship status.

"Let's just get back before dark. We need to take the three of them to the hospital to be check over and fully recover." Jiraiya sighed, picking on Jiro and placing him on his back. Tsunade doing the same with Yori and she began running in the direction that Orochimaru ran off into.

"Hey wait for me." Jiraiya shouted, running after them and jumping into the trees.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I appreciated every one of them!**

**Thanks for reading and hope everyone is enjoying the chapters so far. I want to try to get through to the point of when Noemi is older. That'll be in a few chapters, I think.**

**Please R &amp; R!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** The Chunnin Exams

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

_Tap tap tap _

"Noemi, enough with the foot tapping. It is not going to change anything."

Noemi growled as she stopped her right foot from shaking and she looked up from staring at a medical book to stare at Orochimaru sitting across from her.

It has been a few days since they return back from the Waterfall village and fighting against Aoki and his comrades. On return, when Noemi was conscious, the Hokage exchanged a few words with her about her actions.

Orochimaru was annoyed that Jiraiya and Tsunade ratted Noemi out about her kinjutsu against the enemy. Though, he was proud when Noemi told the Hokage that it was a part of her clan ways and also, she managed to persuade the Hokage about no punishment. Well, she actually had to be under watch which Orochimaru obviously volunteered to do.

"I'm bored."

"I have nothing to do today."

"So, I have to stay in with you?"

"Is that so bad?" Orochimaru asked, looking at her with a small grin before looking back down at the kunais and shurikens he was cleaning.

"No, just it sucks that I have to be stuck to your side like glue."

"And that is bad?"

"Stop asking that." Noemi mumbled, dropping her head onto the open medical book, reading about the circulatory system now.

Orochimaru put the throwing weapons away and he stood up, stepping to the side of the table to rest his hand gently upon her head.

"Let's go walk around."

"Thank you." She dramatically replied to which he rolled his eyes and began walking towards the front door. Noemi was close behind.

It was late evening as Orochimaru and Noemi stroll through the streets of Konoha. Noemi took notice that many Konoha citizens stared at the two with curious yet stricken eyes. She knows that Orochimaru appearance wasn't exactly like everyone else. But upon seeing people staring between them, she could see the uneasiness in their eyes. Noemi knew that they know who she was and what her clan could do. The leaf ninjas definitely knew that about her.

"The chunnin exams are getting prepare and will begin in a three days, Noemi."

"Are you going to proctor?" Noemi jested before snickering as Orochimaru gave her an _'are-you-kidding-me'_ look.

"Do you think that I should be?"

"It would be interesting, but I feel like you would be yelling at me to do certain moves instead of focusing on the match altogether." Noemi proclaimed, turning a corner with Orochimaru as they began heading down the road that usually has restaurants and markets.

"True." Orochimaru admitted, thinking of how he would most likely want to give the advantage to Noemi and not give a crap about the other ninja.

As they continue to walk, Noemi took note that Konoha ninjas were staring at her with peaks of interest. Orochimaru appeared to notice this too as he step a bit closer to her side.

"They must know about what I can do."

"Jiraiya is probably bragging about it."

"Well, at least he isn't warning them to stay away." Noemi mumbled, looking at the ground with narrow eyes.

Orochimaru touched her left bicep causing her to look up at him with raise eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter what they see you as, especially if you are doing something that makes you feel good." Orochimaru told her to which a small grin came onto her face and she nodded at him.

Seeing some Konoha citizen look at Orochimaru touching Noemi on the arm, some did make some faces. Noemi had enough; thus, she looped arms with Orochimaru.

"Noemi?"

"I'm sick a tire of people staring at us like we can from the sky. It doesn't matter what they see us as, Orochimaru, as long as it is making up feel good." Noemi recalled part of his comment that he just told her about a few moments ago.

His response was only to pat her arm that was loop with his and they continued to stroll together, arm in arm, side by side and sticking close to each other.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Focus on the first exam. Don't get caught." Orochimaru told Noemi as they were walking towards the building where the first exam was going to be, but also, where she was going to meet up with her teammates.

Since she was to still be under watch, Orochimaru accompany her to the building. The two took notice of the many Konoha genins that stood around, staring at both Orochimaru and Noemi calmly walking by.

"Do you suppose to be even telling me this sort of information?" Noemi asked as they walk into the building and began walking down a hallway.

"I'm not giving you information, Noemi." Orochimaru turn to her as they stop before a staircase that Noemi would go up and meet her teammates to enter the exam room.

"Seems like clues to me." Noemi sung causing Orochimaru to chuckle and step in front of her. He reached out to brush a few strands away from her face and let his fingertips ghost her cheek. Noemi felt the hairs on her body rising slowly upon his caressing touch.

"Maybe, maybe not. It'll be between us." Orochimaru winked at her before leaning forwards to lay a kiss upon her forehead.

Her eyes widen at the affectionate action by Orochimaru as he never shown emotions except be sarcastic, cunning playful or sadistic. Thus, when he laid a kiss upon her forehead, it was a shocker.

"Just stay heads up." Orochimaru informed her again before stepping back to allow her to head up the stairs.

Noemi kept walking up the stairs until she got to the top where her teammates were standing there with smirks on their faces.

"You ready for this?" Yori asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Noemi answered, smirking as she walked towards them.

Together, they walk down the hallway and towards the room where the first exam was going to be. Before they enter the room, Noemi stop walking and glance at Jiro and Yori as she stood in between the two.

"Listen, no matter what it is, we stick as a team. If one goes down, then the whole group will go down. So, no matter what this is, we work together and don't give in. Got it?" Noemi stated while glancing in between the two with a serious look.

She didn't need to mess up on the exams as she wanted to become a chunnin very badly. She didn't want to be stuck as a genin any longer.

"Yes!" Jiro and Yori said together with nod of their heads.

"Then let's do this." Noemi pushed open the door and they stepped into the first exam.

…**..**

…**.. Close to an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

The first exam appears to throw everyone off that was participating in the chunnin exams. No one expect a written test before the real action.

Around the room was Konoha ninjas that work for the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Up front was the head of the special division name Taro, a man in his forties, tall and look to be built of pure muscles, was the proctor of this whole first exam.

He only gave them an hour to complete the exam that Noemi knew that no regular genin could answer these questions that were presented on the sheet. The questions were too advance for them.

Half of the class was gone since they were caught by the Konoha ninjas proctoring on the side. After about more than half of the class gone, Noemi realized the truth of this exam. Her thoughts went back to what Orochimaru said about 'not getting caught.'

They were supposed to cheat but at the same time not get caught doing it. If they are to be ninjas, they have to be sneaky in missions and not be caught by the enemies.

Therefore, Noemi shut her eyes and placed her hands underneath the table. She relax her body and search for her teammates around the room. Finding their signature souls, she entered their body.

…**..**

Coldness went through Jiro causing him to clamp his eyes shut as he felt something piercing his body.

"_Jiro."_

"_Noemi?" _Jiro eyes snapped open as he realized that Noemi was talking in his mind.

"_The test is to not get caught. We have to be able to find out who has the answers. I'm going to search all the bodies in the room and find who has the answers and then I'll get back to you. Unless you can figure out a way to not get caught and find answers yourself."_

"_If you're confident in finding them yourself, do it."_

"_You got it."_

Slowly exhaling, Jiro felt Noemi presence leave his body. He shivered as the warmth came back to his body, but also, how easily Noemi could take over.

…**..**

Noemi did the same thing to Yori and told him her plan before exiting out of his body. Now, she began to search the room with her activated her Kekkei Genkai.

Her eyes came to rest on a few charkas that appeared to be strong for a genin. She then noticed how their hands were moving fast across the paper, answering the questions with ease.

"Got you." Noemi smirked, before shutting her eyes again and she prepared herself to take over their body.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Outside of the building, Orochimaru was leaning against a tree, waiting for the first exam to be over and done with. He did watch many Konoha genins exiting the building with angry or upset looks. Some of them, Orochimaru knew were caught while trying to peak to their neighbor paper to gain information.

He has to admit that every time that building door open, he held his breath and felt his body become cold, hoping that it wasn't Noemi's team coming out. But so far, so good they were still in the exam and still hanging in there.

As an hour hit, Orochimaru felt his body tense as the front doors open and a lot of Konoha genin were exiting the building.

"Orochi!" Noemi came running out of a group of the genin and towards him with a wide smile.

Upon seeing her expression, he let out an exhale and grin as he knew Noemi and her team passed.

"We did it!" Noemi ran into him.

"Oof!" Orochimaru lost his balance and found himself on his back with Noemi lying on top of him with a wide smile. Her arms were wrapping around his waist and she laid her head on his shoulder, the happiness wasn't vaporizing from her any time soon.

He chuckle while resting his left hand upon her head and running his fingers through her long hair.

"Good for you, Noemi. This is very good." Orochimaru smirked.

"Tomorrow we have to go to the Forest of Death where they are going to announce the teams that we have to face."

"You'll do fine in that." Orochimaru assured her, sitting up while keeping his left arm around her. They sat together, watching the rest of the genin exit the building before standing up and walking away.

"Work with your teammates and take out your opponents as quick as possible." Orochimaru told her, knowing that they were being judged by the Hokage and Jounins on whether or not they should be promote to chunnin level. Orochimaru knew that the old man would be stupid if he didn't promote Noemi to chunnin level.

"How many teams do we face?"

"One and then you move to the third exam, which is individual fighting." Orochimaru looked at her as they continued walking through the streets and heading in the direction of a ramen shop.

"Jiro, Yori and I can do it. We're pretty good with team taijutsu moves." Noemi informed Orochimaru as they came to a ramen place and entered.

"That is good. Are you going to use any of your moves, Noemi?"

"Would it get me in trouble?" Noemi asked, sitting across from Orochimaru in the booth.

"As long as you don't control the nature of life and death or something that could destroy the village, then no, you won't get in trouble. Use jutsus that you know won't mess with nature." Orochimaru smirked, picking up a menu and scanning over it.

Noemi sighed and she nodded her head, picking up her own menu. Though her mind was focus on what jutsus she could use that wouldn't break any sort of rules or get her with more restrictions on her. She really didn't want to be twenty four seven babysat anymore.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Entering the Forest of Death, Noemi and her teammates were sprinting through it. For the past five hours, Jiro summoning were Otters and so he summoned an otter to help them through the forest and dodging any traps laid out. The otter soon led them to a river where they used the river to travel up the stream and toward the center of the forest.

However, they slid to a stop when the teams they have to face appeared before them.

"Stick together and if one of us is in danger…"

"Scream?" Yori put in causing Noemi to glance at him with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, just scream." Noemi looked back forwards as the other team was coming at them with kunai ready.

…**..**

Hidden within the shadows, the Hokage with a few Jounin watched the match about to happen with a peak of interest. Some were waiting for the moment to see Noemi Ryuu fight.

…**..**

The otter dove into the water then shot up when Jiro landed on a rock besides his summoning. There he performed a water jutsu that stream a jet of water blasting at their opponents.

Two were unlucky to get hit and they were shot into trees. The other one jump into the air, but that was his mistake. In the air, Yori appear and grab the opposing genin with a smile.

"See ya." Yori span the opponent around then tosses him into the air some more.

That was when Noemi appeared with her right arm pulled back and a blank expression. The genin didn't have time to yell out as Noemi slammed her charka power fist into their face and sent them flying back down to the ground.

They hit the water with a huge splash and hit the bottom of the riverbank. After the ripples and bubbles cleared up, their opponent was floating in the water on their back and drifting down the stream.

Feeling bad, Jiro made his summoning otter to drag the unconscious genin onto a rock before swimming back over to Jiro.

As Noemi fallen back down, Yori used a shadow clone to catch her.

"Thanks." Noemi said to which Yori gave her a smile and a two finger salute.

"Here comes the other two." Jiro stated.

"Shoot another stream." Noemi commanded to which Jiro acknowledges and does what he was told to do.

Upon performing the water jutsu, the two genin move out of the water but were sprayed with some of the water. Yori slammed his hands to the ground where spikes started to burst from the ground and chased after their two opponents.

As the two got close to the water, Noemi began doing hand signs and held her arms out in front of her, her palms aiming at the two genin.

"Jiro get out of the water now."

Listening, Jiro jumped out of the water with his summoning and he landed behind Noemi, who stood beside a kneeling Yori.

"Twin Dragon Shock Wave." Noemi said, both her arms surround by electricity currents before shooting out at the two genin that were about to land on the ground as they have been dodging the rock spikes that Yori kept sending at them.

Since they were wet, the water conducted the lightning move with ease. The two genin were electrocuted, but only enough to knock them unconscious. Once they were knocked out, Noemi dropped her arms to her sides and let out a relief sigh that it was over.

"The scroll is on the girl. Grab it and let's move out to the tower." Noemi said, walking towards the girl with Jiro and Yori. Yori has a hop to his step as he was excited that they have completed their goal of fighting their opponent, but also, being able to receive the scroll that they were instructed to get.

With the scroll on them, they began their quick journey to the tower.

They arrived and were known to have one of the best times of five and a half hours.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"OW!"

"Hold still Noemi." Orochimaru hissed at her as he was cleaning up the cuts on her knuckles.

During the second exam, her knuckles split open from the punch she delivered to the opponent. But it appeared that her lightning move cause them to split open even more.

"It stings."

"Don't be a baby."

Noemi stuck out her tongue at him causing him to smirk and shook his head at her childish ways towards him. Tucking her tongue back in her mouth, Noemi eyed Orochimaru before looking down at him skillfully bandages her right knuckles.

"Orochi?"

"Yes, Noemi."

"Tomorrow is my birthday."

His eyebrows rose and he looked at her with slight wide eyes then soon relax.

"Oh really? We must do something then since you have two weeks to prepare for the third exam, which you are going to train with me, right?"

"Of course I'm going to train with you." Noemi exclaimed, pulling her hand slowly away from his hands once he was done with bandaging it.

"Good, good. Now, rest up as we are getting up early tomorrow." Orochimaru stood up and began to walk out of the bathroom.

"How early?"

She never got an answer as Orochimaru left the bathroom with a thinking expression. She knew that he was in the zone and was thinking of something; thus, no one should distract him. He doesn't like to be bother when he was deeply thinking about something.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The next morning, Noemi got up before sunrise and she made her way to the kitchen. Orochimaru was up and he stood before her in his jounin gear, looking ready to leave.

"We are leaving now."

"What about breakfast?"

"I have a backpack filled with some food. Get change and let's go." Orochimaru told her causing Noemi to sigh as she made her way back to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

Once done up in her outfit, Noemi walked out into the kitchen and let Orochimaru teleport them to an unknown area where they would immediately begin training.

…**..**

Halfway through training, close to afternoon, Noemi was not only hungry but she was a bit upset that Orochimaru hasn't acknowledged that it was her twelfth birthday today. She told him yesterday that it was today.

As Noemi stabbed Orochimaru through the leg, he poof away and she found herself stabbing a log.

"Aw, crap." Noemi growled before getting a foot to her side, sending her flying through the air. She hit the ground, slid and ended up sliding into a small pond near the training area that they were at.

For a few seconds, Noemi stayed underwater and enjoyed how the coldness felt against her sweat, overheated skin from hours of training. The feeling was refreshing and soothing on her sore muscles.

A hand came into the water and she was soon ripped out from underwater and dropped onto the ground.

Noemi spit some water out and shook her head back and forth, spraying water everywhere. She then dropped onto her back with her legs and arms sprawl out. Her sapphire color eyes were staring up at the clear skies.

"We'll take a break for now and eat lunch." Orochimaru informed her, walking towards the backpack that he brought with them.

Noemi just stayed on the ground, keeping her eyes on the sky until Orochimaru made his presence known beside her again. He sat down beside her and poked his head over her head to block her view of the sky.

"Come on, sit up." Orochimaru helped her up into a sitting position and he dropped a bento box into her lap.

Upon opening the box, Noemi picked up chopsticks and went to eat the rice, but stopped as the lid of the box caught her attention. In perfect cursive was 'Happy Birthday Noemi.'

Her eyes lit up and she looked at Orochimaru, who gave her a smirk before he began eating his lunch. Halfway through their lunch, Orochimaru pulled out a small box out of nowhere and hand it over to her.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet Noemi."

Setting her bento box down, Noemi accepted the small black box with a cute purple bow on top. She untied the bow, pulling it off the box and she opened the box up. She pushed a tissue paper aside to show what it was hiding.

"Oh, Orochimaru, these are beautiful." Noemi pulled out two earrings from the box.

The earrings were dark sapphire blue snake fangs that have thin silver wrap around the top of them in order for her to put them in her ears. They were hanging earrings.

"I'm glad that you are happy about them." Orochimaru told her, finishing up his lunch and cleaning up.

As he went to ask Noemi if she was done, she tackle him into a hug. He chuckle and slowly wrapped his arms around, holding her against him with a mild grin.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Noemi. Anything to make you happy." Orochimaru promised, laying his lips on her forehead causing her to blush once again.

Whatever bond they have was slowly breaking from a friendship bond to something else.

"Now, let's get back to training."

She groaned in tiredness and frustration while Orochimaru amusedly snicker.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the chapters that are up so far. I'm glad that I'm getting some reviews for this story.**

**Also, the Chunnin Exams are different in this story then what we probably all watch or whatever because I did some research since I have an odd feeling that the chunnin exams were different way back then. So, I found out that the chunnin exams were different and the chunnin exams were originally just host for itself and not allowing other villages in. So, fun, fun, fun research.**

**Anyways, keep with the reviews and I'll keep posting chapters!**

**Please R &amp; R**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Final Round

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

The third chunnin exam was hosted in a large arena where Konoha citizens came in to watch with other ninjas. The genin taking part in the exam each have their own standing area, separated from the others with a cement wall between them.

In a box with only Orochimaru, Noemi stared down at the arena where the proctor was explaining about the rules. Her hands were clenching the railing as her opponent was a genin name Goro, who was older than her by a few years that kept retaking the exam to become a chunnin.

Her match was the second one of the exam. However, the first one was her teammates facing off against each other.

Jiro versus Yori.

Noemi eyes glance to her right to stare at Orochimaru, who was her mentor for the past two weeks. In the past two weeks they did nothing but non-stop training in order for Noemi to be highly improved in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. On the side in secret, they worked on her kinjutsu, which Orochimaru was greatly interested in as he loved watching her perform it.

Standing up straight, Noemi stared down at her new attire.

Black knee high ninja sandal type boots with an open back, black mid-thigh spandex shorts that were like a second skin to her legs and it allow her to move easily, blue kimono top that was sleeveless and the trimmings were greyish silver with black tomoes in them. Then she has a dark purple obi wrap around her waist to hold her top together. Instead of making a bow on the back, she let the two cloths hang behind her like tails. A black wrap was around her breasts as her top was slightly open to show her torso underneath, thus, only her flat stomach shows. Lastly, was that there was black tape wrap around her forearms and her newly sapphire blue snake fang earrings that were from Orochimaru as a birthday present.

"Going to wish us luck, Noemi?"

Noemi and Orochimaru turn to see the door was open and there stood Jiro and Yori together.

"Good luck, you two."

"Man, I didn't want to face a teammate already. Any words for us?" Yori whines while Jiro shook his head.

"Sucks to suck, you two. Just don't try to kill one another." Noemi said causing her teammates to smile at her and Orochimaru to chuckle.

"We'll try not to." Jiro told her before walking away with Yori closely behind.

The proctor down below was calling the first match which was Jiro versus Yori.

"Who do you think will win between your teammates?"

"Hard to say because Yori may be a pain in the ass, but the amount of charka he has is unreal. Plus, he appears to have a high pain tolerance. But as for Jiro, he is book smart and likes to attack weak points. He also knows enough jutsu to outdo Yori." Noemi explained while leaning her forearms on the railing and watching her two teammates face one another with stern looks.

Orochimaru stepped up to the railing, close to Noemi and narrowed his eyes as the match was beginning.

"Your next opponent isn't that fast. Take him out quickly."

"How do you know that, Orochi?"

"I know his sensei and saw the teenage train. He is more of the muscle type then strategic type. He'll come at you with powerful punches and kicks, so don't get hit by one or you will be sailing across the arena." Orochimaru informed her while his eyes follow Jiro and Yori running around the arena, exchanging kicks and punches.

"So, take out his legs?"

Orochimaru eyes were pulled away from the match below to stare at Noemi with a sly smirk. He reached out with his left hand and thread his fingers through her hair, running his fingers gently through the silkiness. Noemi shut her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of when he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes. Take out his legs and finish him." Orochimaru bent down to hiss this into her ear, his nose bumping against the shell of it.

"No problem." Noemi slyly smirked.

She was known to be quick and looking to end things quickly. However, there were other times when she felt it is fun to mess with the enemy. Like a snake toying with its food before snapping down upon it.

"Good." Orochimaru kept running his fingers through her hair and he looked back to the match to see Jiro wrapped Yori in this water rope and squeezing him.

"This is it." Noemi whispered, watching as the water rope began to encase Yori beginning to drown him. With the rope tightening around Yori's body, he wasn't going to be receiving any oxygen, especially with the water encasing his head now. He has no way out.

The proctor stopped the match as Yori was render unconscious and medical ninjas were immediately on the field, performing CPR. After a few moments, Yori coughed water up and he was carried off the field to be check over.

"So, the bookworm teammate won."

"If I do recall, you are a bookworm of your team too."

"Problem with that?" Orochimaru inquired, eyeing her with a slight smirk.

"No, not at all." Noemi grinned, gripping the railing before catapulting over it and down to the arena.

Orochimaru gripped the railing as he watched Noemi land in the arena then she made her way towards the center where a cocky smiling Goro stood.

"I'm going to take you out, Ryuu. Then I'll be known as the one to take out the last survivor of the Ryuu clan during the exams with a striking blow. Then your clan won't be seen as the greatest anymore." Goro chuckle, punching his right fist into his open left palm.

"Hmm, did you rehearse that speech for the past two weeks instead of training, genius." Noemi calmly retorted causing the proctor to cough to hide his amusement and hold up his hands for the genin to get prepare.

"Begin!" The proctor threw his hands down then jumps away.

"Bitch!" Goro shouted, charging her with his fists raise and charka surrounding it.

Noemi got into a crouch stance and she quickly scan over Goro body, figuring out where to strike first. Seeing how he stomped a bit too much on his feet, Noemi grin.

Quickly, Noemi backbend out of the way of a punch where she felt the gush of charka and wind brush over her. She stood straight back up then she does a few back handsprings away from Goro, putting distance between them in order for her to prepare a jutsu.

With great practice, Noemi hands were moving fast and creating signs that Goro couldn't see, especially with him charging her again. Once she was done, Noemi slammed her hands to the ground.

"Hidden Barrow Snakes." Noemi whispered, feeling the ground vibrate underneath her hands and she watched the surface moving.

Sliding to a stop, Goro knew that whatever Noemi just did was something having to do with the ground. He began to jump away from her, but he wasn't known to be fast.

Thus, the ground burst around him causing him to trip and began to stagger backwards, waving his hands around to keep himself balance.

That was when black scale snakes burst from the ground, wrapped around Goro legs and held him in place. He let out a scream in fright at not only the sudden attack but his fear of snakes.

"Get these off me!" He yelled as the snakes wrapped further up his body, holding him in place.

"Not so big on words now, are you." Noemi cooed, tilting her head to the side with a smirk.

Struggling in the snakes hold, Goro released charka from his body causing the snakes to quiver on his body. Noemi eyes narrow and she began jogging forwards then sprinting straight at him.

When Noemi vanished right in front of him, Goro froze before seeing Noemi appear underneath him. She was crouched in front of him before throwing her right foot up and slamming it in the underside of Goro's chin sending him flying into the air.

…**..**

"She always goes with the barrage to knock out her opponents. I wish she could use her kinjutsu make it interesting." Orochimaru mused him to himself, chuckling as he watched Goro flying high into the air with Noemi appearing above him.

With a kick to Goro face, the large genin was slammed back into the ground below creating an outline of his body in the ground.

Orochimaru leaned on the railing as he watched the proctor began the countdown to ten.

"TEN! Noemi Ryuu wins by knocking out her opponent."

…**..**

Noemi appeared beside Orochimaru, but sat on the railing with her back facing the arena. He was leaning on the railing beside her, staring down at the next match that was about to start.

"Quick and done. Good work."

"He was all bark and no bite."

"Indeed, he was." Orochimaru sat up as he stared at her, seeing how innocent she looked right now, but she was anything but innocent. She was very much dangerous.

Together they watched two more matches before the next round was about to start.

"Look at the board, Noemi and see who your next opponent is going to be."

Glancing over her shoulder, she stared at the board and saw that Jiro was her next opponent. A smirk came onto her lips, knowing that she will be using her lightning moves for that match. Orochimaru licked his lips upon seeing Noemi's opponent and knew that she has the advantage with her lightning moves.

"Lightning?" She said causing Orochimaru to look at her with a smirk.

"Yes. Don't hold nothing back just because he is your teammate."

"Wasn't planning on it." Noemi said, flipping backwards off the railing and falling down to the arena as Jiro and her match was the first match of the second round.

Orochimaru watched Noemi walk to the center of the arena and stood across her teammate with a smirk.

However, both Orochimaru and Noemi were thrown off and the crowd was screaming with angry and frustration when Jiro raised his hand in the air.

"I forfeit the match."

"Jiro, what are you doing?" Noemi hissed, her eyes widen in shock.

"I'm at a disadvantage with you Noemi and you are much more powerful then I. Plus, I broke a few of my fingers in my match with Yori. I can't really do one hand jutsu signs. You would definitely have the advantage over me. And that is why I am doing this. Good luck in the final match Noemi." Jiro bowed to her with a sincere smile before leaving the arena and heading off toward the medical ward.

Noemi was in complete shock as she couldn't believe at what just happened.

"Winner, Noemi Ryuu by forfeit of the opponent." The proctor announced in an unsure voice as he couldn't quite believe what just happened himself.

Noemi began to walk across the arena then made her way back to where the balcony that Orochimaru was at. She appeared beside him, once again keeping her back to the arena and staring at the wall.

"He was right, you know."

"At least he could have tired."

"And let you pound on him, he made a smart move." Orochimaru hissed, stepping to her and reaching out to grip the underside of her chin. He lifted her head up so they were staring one another in the eyes.

"You know that I'm right, Noemi."

"Hmp, I have to agree with you because if I disagree you get piss off."

Orochimaru lowly hiss underneath his breath and his hand slightly tighten on her chin before he relaxed his grip. He bent down so that the tips of their noses were touching.

"You're getting a sharp tongue, Noemi."

"Learn from the best." She smoothly replied to which he chuckle in agreement.

Pulling a bit away, Orochimaru kisses the side of her head before standing up straight and letting go of her chin. He let his right hand fingertips trail down the side of her jawline before dropping his hand to his side.

"Get ready for the final match." Orochimaru told her as they turn to the railing to watch the next match below.

They watch as one of the genin kept using either fire or wind jutsu to attack the other genin that was running around to dodge.

"Fire boy is going to win." Noemi pointed out, dropping her head against Orochimaru's arm. He looked down at her resting her head on his arm, looking comfortable while doing so. A smirk came onto his lips upon seeing her doing so and he turned his attention back to the arena, watching as Noemi prediction come true.

"Aoi wins by knocking out his opponent." The proctor said, stepping back as medical ninjas came to grab the knock out genin and hulled him out of there.

"Holding nothing back on him, Noemi." Orochimaru told her.

"I never do." Noemi said, disappearing from beside him and she appeared in the arena before her last opponent.

"You're going down, Ryuu."

"Sure. It's not like I haven't heard that one before." Noemi calmly replied, looking at her fingernails and ignoring Aoi, who was glaring at her ignorance towards him.

"Let us begin the match…GO!"

Instantly, fireballs were being shot at Noemi causing her to look up and shut her eyes.

The fireballs hit Noemi causing the crowd to gasped and lean forward in their seats. They watch a burnt Noemi standing there until she began to melt away into mud.

"Clone." Aoi snarled, looking around his surroundings and trying to find where Noemi was located.

"Wait…underground!" He shouted, jumping up just as a ten foot serpent dragon came bursting out from the ground and snapping its teeth.

The dragon roar before it poof away and shurikens were flying at Aoi causing him to dodge and run away from that area. He slid to a stop and he started doing hand signs.

However, he froze as he felt something or rather someone behind him.

The crowd 'ooh' and 'ahh' over Noemi emerging from the ground as mud but then the mud slid away to show that it was truly her. She was staring at Aoi with a blank stare.

"Hi." She innocently said, reaching out to him with a smile.

Snakes shot out from around her and began to go after Aoi. With quick reaction, Aoi got out of the range of the snakes and away from Noemi, panting while doing so.

Noemi began to walk towards Aoi while doing hand signs. She saw him doing hand signs too making her to pick up her speed of making her hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Twin Serpent Twist Jutsu."

"Fire Style: Fire Torch Jutsu."

Two large lightning figures burst from Noemi. One forming a snake and the other a dragon, both shooting right towards Aoi, who finish his jutsu too. A huge blast of fire wall was shot forwards.

The lightning and fire clashed causing this huge flash then explosion causing the crowd to scream and hide.

When the arena clear, Aoi was on one knee with his arms in front of his face as a shield. Noemi was nowhere in sight.

The proctor was looking around for her, but paused upon feeling her immense charka appearing near Aoi, who was shakily standing up.

Twitching a bit, Aoi felt the lightning jutsu sent some flares into his body causing him to be slightly shock. He stared around for Noemi, but pause as he felt her behind him.

Whirling around, he swung his fists at her, but Noemi ducked and she thrown a few jabs into his stomach. He staggered back, holding his stomach as he stared at her.

Noemi top was slightly burnt leaving holes here and there. She has some scruff marks across her skin too. She stood up straight and was patting herself down, sending some dust off her body.

"Well that was fun." Noemi looked up at Aoi with a tilt of her head.

He made a face before running at her and they began to engage in taijutsu combat. Noemi was on the defense, blocking any punches or kicks Aoi was sending her. It appear to get him angry as he pushed her away, picked up sand from the ground and thrown it into her eyes.

"Argh!" Noemi stepped back, trying to get the dirt out of her eyes but only getting a kick to her stomach, sending her sprawling onto her back.

"CHEAP SHOT!" Yori shouted from his seat with Jiro nodding his head in agreement.

Most of the crowd were agreeing that it was a cheap shot as they began booing or shouting disapproving comments.

Orochimaru eyes narrow and he clenched the railing so tight underneath his hands that the steel railing started to bend. He was mumbling under his breath for Noemi to get up and to keep on fighting.

Noemi pulled herself up and she could slightly see through the blurriness, Aoi charging her. Rolling backwards and onto her feet, Noemi shut her eyes and she started to use a different approach.

Open her eyes back up, her kekkei genkai was activated and her eyes were still a bit blurry by the dirt, but she was able to sense Aoi soul.

Sensing him coming to her right, Noemi jumped backwards then to the right as Aoi was following her. She kept rapidly blinking her eyes, tears forming in order to get the dirt out of them.

Her vision was becoming clearer by the second.

Clear enough, Noemi stuck her hands out then clapped them together then pointing all her fingers towards Aoi with a stoic look.

"Stop."

Aoi froze in his spot and his eyes widen, realizing he couldn't move. He could move his eyes; thus, he stared up to see Noemi staring back at him with her kekkei genkai activated. He knew that he was done for, now that Noemi was using her bloodline.

"Since you can do a cheap shot, why not me? But I must say, two wrongs don't make a right. Hence, I'm going to let you go for a few seconds to get away from me."

He felt the pressure off his body, but he was still in shock about how easily she could control his body. He heard about the Ryuu clan manipulating souls and doing kinjutsu, he just never believe it till now.

"Uh, too slow."

Upon being in his trance, Aoi realized he has just wasted his few seconds to get away from her.

"Body Binding Jutsu." Noemi appeared next to him and tapping him on the forehead with her right hand pointer finger.

The black lines began to form all over his body, trapping him in his spot and unable to move. Noemi stood a few feet before him, studying him before sticking her right hand out.

A snake burst from the ground and bit into the side of Aoi's neck.

"Nighty night." Noemi winked, watching as Aoi eyes begin to shut.

She let him got out of her binding jutsu and watched Aoi drop to his knees then collapse onto his chest out cold. The snake slither up to Noemi and wrapped around her body, resting its head upon her shoulder.

The crowd roar with excitement and chanting Ryuu over and over again. The proctor stepped over, counting up until he hit ten.

"Winner of the final round, Noemi Ryuu of knocking out opponent, Aoi." The proctor announced.

The crowd did a standing ovation as Noemi stood there staring around at the arena with a smirk. She deactivated her kekkei genkai and she felt like her body was heavier than it was. This made her to know that she was exhausted and the adrenaline rush was gone.

Swaying on her feet, Noemi went to fall down but hands caught her. She was pull into a jounin vest chest. Her eyes look up to see that Orochimaru was the one that caught her. A proud smile was upon his face.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Just stay up a few more minutes. The old man is going to most likely praise everyone and you for competing in the chunnin exams. He might even announce who is going to be promoted to chunnin level." Orochimaru told her, helping her to stand up onto her feet but keeping his right arm around her to keep her upright.

As if hearing Orochimaru explanation, the Hokage appeared with a few jounin on flanking out on either side of him. The genin that compete in the chunnin exams were led into the arena and they all stood in line before the Hokage. Noemi slid away from Orochimaru and she slowly made her way to stand in between her teammates.

Her teammates grin at her before wrapping their arms around her and holding her upright causing her to look at them with soften eyes. She gave them a small grin before looking forwards at the Hokage and the jounin.

All Noemi wanted to do was take a long nap. Her vision was going in and out of focus, she wasn't paying attention to the Hokage until her teammates looked at her.

"Noemi, he saying your name."

"For what?" She mumbled, staring up as the Hokage was looking at her.

"Noemi Ryuu, congratulations on your win in the final round of third exam. But also, your strategies in fighting and teamwork with your teammates during the second exam in the forest. With that said, Noemi you are now a chunnin."

Her teammates congratulated her and smile at her, but stagger a bit as she dropped her head on Yori's shoulder and shut her eyes.

"Tire."

That caused her teammates to laugh and even the Hokage to chuckle.

Noemi just grinned as she could rest now knowing that she accomplished on becoming a chunnin. Now, she has to look forward to becoming a jounin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Feeling a breeze going over her, Noemi eyes crack open and notice that she was being piggy back by Orochimaru.

"Orochi?"

"Sshh, Noemi, just rest. We are almost home."

"I'm a chunnin now." She grumbled against his neck as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. Her arms were hanging over his shoulders, her legs were on either side of his sides and his hands were underneath her thighs, holding her against him.

An amuse chuckle escaped him as he was always amused when Noemi was tire because she tried so hard to force herself awake, but it never happens.

"Yes, Noemi, you're a chunnin now." Orochimaru landed before the apartment door and open it up.

Walking inside, he walked towards the couch and dropped Noemi on it. She bounced, but not moving out of the spot as she groaned and shut her eyes.

"We are going to work on your stamina so more."

"Can't wait." Noemi waved him off, turning onto her stomach and burying her face into the couch cushions.

Sighing, Orochimaru walked off to his bedroom to change out of his jounin attire and into a comfortable kimono. When he came back, tying his stash around his waist, Noemi was hugging a pillow to her chest and once again sleeping to regain her energy.

Walking into the kitchen, Orochimaru wrote a note to Noemi just in case she woke up. He stabbed the note with a senbon needle on the kitchen doorway before leaving the house to go grocery shopping and also, pick up dinner on the way home.

Orochimaru glanced one last time at the peacefully, sleeping Noemi with a proud twinkle in his eyes before leaving the apartment to go do what he must do.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is the fifth chapter! **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review! **

**Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Calling Keeps

…**..**

…**..Two Years Later: …..**

…**..**

The years passed quickly in Konoha, nothing appearance wise change about the village, only the political part was starting to become tense between the five major countries making everyone to know a war was going to break out sooner or later.

Running far out on the outskirt of Konoha, a fourteen year old Noemi was dodging trees around her. After leaving Yugakure, the land of Hot Water as a vacation break from doing missions, Noemi was going to head back to the village but decide not to yet.

"Noemi, you're going in the wrong direction." An eighteen year old, Orochimaru appeared beside her and he glanced at her with confusion yet curiosity upon seeing her determine look.

"I heard back there in the village from a few rogue ninjas that they came across an unknown village in an unnamed land. I'm curious."

"Why does this make you curious?"

"No clue, but I like exploring." Noemi replied, flashing him a smile before she quickly went on ahead of him.

Orochimaru shook his head and followed right after her while taking her in from behind. It has only been two years and Noemi was already quickly developing into a powerful kunoichi, but also, an attractive young woman.

Her body was developing with her curves forming in the right places, her chest getting bigger and she was getting taller yet slender. The baby fat was quickly disappearing from her body.

Just thinking about when she hits eighteen, Orochimaru couldn't help but lick his bottom lip and smirk. He quicken his pace to be beside Noemi again.

"There!" Noemi pointed out as she slid to a stop with a smile on her lips.

They stood upon a hill to stare down at rice fields, but a mile away from the fields was a village. From where they stood, they could see a great amount of people occupying the village.

"Let's go check it out." Orochimaru said as he found himself becoming curious about this village. He glanced around at the surroundings, seeing that the forest that surrounded the area has great tall trees and cast a lot of shadows. It caused the forest to appear dark inside.

While coming to village, they notice the villagers were looking at them with curious and suspicious eyes. Thankfully, Orochimaru and Noemi were wearing kimonos and not their Konoha jounin gear. Yes, Noemi became a jounin a few months ago and has be partner up with Orochimaru many times for missions as the pair seem to work smoothly together.

Putting a smile onto her face, Noemi skipped ahead of him causing Orochimaru to shake his head as he continue to follow after her. Noemi came to a stop in front of a tiny restaurant and went inside while he stood outside, staring at the people walking by.

Upon coming back up, Noemi stepped up beside him and looked at the people before looking at him.

"It's an unknown village. It has no name or anything." Noemi informed him as they begin walking again on the street and ignoring the stares of the curious and cautious eyes landing on them.

"Interesting." Orochimaru mused as he was slightly amazed that no one has claim over this land.

"Let's go to the hot springs." Noemi grabbed his hand and she dragged him off to the direction of a hot spring building.

Upon entering, Noemi changed into a white robe before running off to the hot spring, stripping out of the robe and jumping right in. She swam around upon feeling the hot water relaxing her muscles.

"Hmm, seems it's a co-ed hot spring."

Her eyes snap open and she whirled around to only duck herself deep in the water as Orochimaru stood on the edge. He stared at her with a twinkle of amusement in his goldish yellow snake eyes.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No my dear. Why? Will I burn your innocent eyes?" Orochimaru pulled the rope off his waist then he started to pull the robe off.

Noemi slapped her hands over her eyes while hearing Orochimaru chuckle as he stepped into the water.

"Burn my innocent eyes? If I stand up, I would burn yours too." She retorted with a mocking smirk.

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards the edge to the back of the hot spring. She dropped her hands off her face and she saw that Orochimaru brought her to the back of the spring.

Opening her mouth to scowl him with blush spreading over her cheeks, she stopped herself from doing so when she heard other people's voices coming near. Her eyes widen and she looked to the entrance of this spring to see two men and one woman coming into the hot spring.

"Oh god." Noemi started to sink herself in the water, not believing this was happening but Orochimaru kept her above water level.

"Innocent eyes." Orochimaru cooed into her ear causing her to whirl to face him and she slapped her left hand onto his thigh underneath water and gave it a nice clench.

Orochimaru jumped then stared at her with narrow eyes that held surprise for her sudden bravery. But also, her action caused this pleasurable and warm sensation to flow through him.

"My innocent eyes? Do we want to talk about yours?"

He lowly hissed at her as he did not believe what she was doing to him.

"Noemi, you're stepping over the warning line." He ignored her question as he couldn't stop thinking of the hand on his bare thigh and also, how close her hand was from a very sensitive area.

"Come on, Orochi, admit how innocent you are if I was to stand up like so…" She slowly begin to push her body up, but he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her against him.

Her blushing really became worst as she was across his lap with his arms around her. This was definitely not a friendship bond any more.

"And what if I am? Do you want to help change that?"

Her eyes widen and she looked at him before slapping his chest while he chuckle.

"Hey, you two over there. If you get frisky, keep it down like we can do. Unless the lady you have would also join us." One of the two men told them from across the hot spring as he wrapped his arms around the laughing woman that came with him and his friend.

"I did not just hear that." Noemi mumbled, tucking her head into the side of Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru tucked his head into her neck while resting his lips against her neck.

"Orochi?"

"Know that you are mine." He hissed into her neck before lifting his head up to glare at the men with the woman.

"She is mine, so I suggest you keep your obnoxious comments to yourself." Orochimaru snapped at them causing the two men to raise their hands in the air with sheepish grins. The two men couldn't help but shiver in their spots upon seeing snake eyes staring them down withholding a death glare.

"Yours?" Noemi whispered.

"Yes." Orochimaru hissed into her ear as he finally let his emotions go.

For once and for all letting Noemi hold the key to these emotions. He wasn't holding back in letting her know that she was to be his and only his. If anyone was to think about having her by their side, he will destroy them into nothing.

These people have made Orochimaru realize how much Noemi could affect them. Therefore, he was definitely marking what was his either by words or physically.

A hand cupped the side of his face and turned his head to stare right at Noemi. Her eyes were narrow and her fingertips begin to dig in the side of his face. Orochimaru teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed on her as he was wondering what she was doing to him.

"My, my, Orochi, aren't you feeling a bit possesses. If you must know, if you think that you are going to claim me as yours, you better bet your ass that you are mine and if someone was to ever think about taking you from me, I will not only kick their ass but yours. Understand me?" Noemi eyes were narrow and sharp. Her face was nothing but seriousness.

"Indeed, I understand you perfectly clear, Noemi."

An innocent smile came onto her face and she release her cat-like claw grip on his face.

"Good. Glad that we clear that up. The tension between us was getting a bit rough now days."

He was utterly amazed at how she went from vicious to innocent. A few chuckles escape him upon witnessing this first hand.

"Now, can we get out of here because those people over there are making me gag and a bit scare." Noemi whispered to him to which he nodded in agreement.

Orochimaru really did not want to be scar by these people and he did not want Noemi to either. Therefore the two quickly got out of the hot spring, ignoring the two men and woman, and they quickly ran off to get change back into their normal attire.

After leaving the springs, they have decided to leave the village as there wasn't much to see. While walking through the forest, Noemi noticed something odd.

Orochimaru stop walking when Noemi had stop walking and she was now jumping up and down on the ground.

"Noemi, what are you doing?" Orochimaru asked while staring at her like she lost her sanity.

"The ground is soft. Almost like its hollow underneath. Pretty cool if it was." Noemi said while beginning walking again. Orochimaru stood in his spot, staring at the ground before walking again and this time he could feel the ground was indeed soft.

Crossing the border back to Konoha, Orochimaru looked back at the unknown land and thinking about if someone would claim it in the future.

Turning back forwards, Orochimaru stared at Noemi walking ahead until she was bombard with kunai and shurikens. Her body collapse to the ground and she laid there twitching.

Three rogue ninjas appear and were chuckling about getting her. They turn to Orochimaru, getting ready to fight him when there was slow clapping. The rogue ninjas and Orochimaru turn to see Noemi walking out from behind a tree, slowly clapping and giving the rogue ninjas a sarcastic smirk.

"That the best you got."

Orochimaru took the time to shoot snakes out of his sleeves and they wrapped around one of the now screaming rogue ninja.

Noemi quickly moved into action, getting close to the other two and she was emitting electricity off her body. It was like a pulse and when it erupted, it sent a shockwave through the two rogue ninjas, paralyzing them in their spots for a few moments.

This gave Noemi enough time to jump away and to land beside Orochimaru.

"Try it out, Noemi."

Her eyebrows rise at his suggestion before she looked forwards and begin doing hand signs. The rogue ninja in Orochimaru snakes was soon quieted as the snakes that were around him were venomous and had bit the man many times.

"Forbidden technique: Shadow Seal." Noemi whispered, watching as these ghostly black hands begin to emerge from the shadows and reach out toward the screaming in fear rogue ninjas.

The hands appearance look like claws and they wrap around the rogue ninjas bodies. Now that the hands were around their prey, the rogue ninja's veins start to become visible and were turning black. This misty form begins to seep from their mouth, but stay there.

Orochimaru only stood back with his hands clasped behind his back and watching with awe at Noemi's power. He knew that she learn a lot as a kid about her clan ways and their techniques, he just didn't expect it to be such insidious, powerful actions.

Watching the jutsu take place, Noemi has explain to Orochimaru that this jutsu would trap the prey, turn their veins black with despair and let parts of their soul—usually the good or the light—to hang out of their mouth. The rest of the soul within their body was their sinful side that would slowly overcome the body and begin to mentally tear the prey apart into insanity. Since the good help balance some level out, but with it not presence then all hell breaks loose.

Noemi clasped her hands together causing another hand to appear, but smaller. It wrapped around the piece of good soul hanging out of the rogue ninjas mouth and literally snip it away between its fingers. The hand grabbed the good soul and slowly sunk back in the ground.

"That piece of soul would be given to Shinigami as a sacrifice for me using this move." Noemi informed Orochimaru as he took a step forwards and stood beside her.

"Just how powerful can you get, Noemi? Your jutsus?" Orochimaru felt himself saying this out loud as he could not hold it back any longer. He knew that he or someone else was going to ask this question soon enough upon witnessing her perform powerful kinjutsu moves.

"As long as I live, I will continue to grow." Noemi answered, keeping her eyes on the two rogue ninjas before holding her right hand up, palm facing them and she closed her hand into a fist.

The hands around the rogue ninja's squeeze then drop the rogue ninjas on the ground. The two rogue ninjas eyes were consume in all black and they pull kunais out of their pouches, slicing into each other necks and killing one another. The wrath and sinful souls left in their bodies cause them to destroy one another.

Dropping her hand to her side, Noemi looked at Orochimaru in the corner of her eyes, seeing that he was truly intrigue by her moves and ways. Orochimaru stepped to her and smirked at how Noemi could become emotionless within seconds.

"You are truly a magnificent kunoichi, Noemi. You truly are." Orochimaru held out his hand to which she stared at then drops her hand in his.

"Shall we get back to the village?"

"Yes, we shall." Noemi replied, holding Orochimaru hand as they vanish from the area and leaving behind a work by Noemi that would only become stronger as time goes on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**I'm trying to skip ahead to when Noemi is getting older and is starting to bloom into not only a powerful kunoichi, but into a young woman.**

**Also, trying to get to when Orochimaru starts to put his evilness to action.**

**Plus, thanks to the reviewers that keep on reviewing. I appreciate it very much! **

**Thanks You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** One Hundred Souls

…**..**

…**.. Four Years Later: …..**

…**..**

An explosion happens right beside Noemi causing her to stick her arms up as she was blasted back from the force. She was thrown through the air and was about to hit the ground when she was caught in strong arms.

"You have to watch where you're stepping Noemi."

"Kind of hard when there is blood in my eyes." Noemi hissed back.

Orochimaru stared down at the eighteen year old to see blood dripping down her face. He landed behind trees and he pulled her Konoha headband off to see that there was a cut on her forehead.

"What did you do?"

"I head-butted the bastard that was trying to snap me in half with this bear hug." Noemi winced as Orochimaru begin to clean her wound up with the small first aid kit he has in his back pouch.

Four years past and the political tension has finally exploded into a full out war.

They were in the Second Shinobi World War between Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, and Iwagakure. There wasn't much information brought out on what brought this war on, only that the nations were becoming rouse with anger because of economic differences. Also, the power that each nation held, it had been shaking the First Shinonbi World War peace treaty off its pedestal.

At the moment, Konoha ninjas were fighting off Sunagakure ninjas near the border of the Land of Rivers, Tanigakure. The land was literally in between Konoha and Sunagakure; thus, that was where they have been fighting.

"You're all set." Orochimaru told her before handing over her headband back and watching her tie it back around her forehead.

Helping her up, Orochimaru could only watch Noemi activate her kekkei genkai to scan the area for any enemies by their charka.

Taking her appearance and personality in as he does every year, she has evolved into a young woman. Everything about her mature and Orochimaru would sometimes catch other men taking more than one glimpse at her.

"I found Tsunade and Jiraiya charka signature."

"Let's move towards them." Orochimaru stated before running by her causing Noemi to chase after him and run by his side.

They travel for about five minutes before they came into a small clearing where Tsunade and Jiraiya stood. There were other Konoha ninjas around, standing in groups or around the tree lines of the clearing.

"Orochimaru, Noemi, there you are."

"Sorry. I got caught up in a bear hugging Sunagakure ninja." Noemi rub the back of her head saying with a sheepish grin.

This cause Jiraiya to snort in amusement and Tsunade to flash her a grin. Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest and begin to look around the area, seeing Konoha ninjas standing around. Some were on the ground being taken care of by medical ninjas, mostly by Tsunade.

"Noemi, Orochimaru, have you seen Chiyo around?" Tsunade randomly asked causing Orochimaru and Noemi to glance at one another then at Tsunade with a shake of their heads.

"Why are you looking for Chiyo?" Noemi asked as she was wondering why Tsunade got this sudden vengeance look upon her face and why Tsunade was looking for specifically Chiyo from the Sunagakure village.

"I'm looking for her because she is not only a master at being a puppeteer, but also, poison. She is using poison on the field against our comrades. I'm able to counteract them, but she's getting on my nerves very quickly." Tsunade explained as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Well I'll keep a look out fo—"Noemi stop talking as a hawk screech came from the sky then came swooping down to land on a Konoha ninja arm.

"We are being call back into the village. The Sunagakure ninja are pulling back and heading for Amegakure where Hanzo is trying to send ninjas their way."

"Hanzo…" Noemi said, her eyes widen then they quickly narrow.

Her kekkei genkai were blazing and glowing brightly causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to step back, knowing that Noemi was becoming angry upon hearing the man that massacre her clan.

"Noemi that is enough." Orochimaru wrapped his right arm around her upper chest from behind and he tugged her back into his chest.

Knowing that she won't be able to go after Hanzo herself, Noemi relaxed and deactivated her kekkei genkai. She slumped a bit in Orochimaru's arms and then let out a small yawn to which Jiraiya snickers and Tsunade grin upon her harmless action. Orochimaru shook his head and he let Noemi go causing her to stagger forwards.

When Orochimaru begin walking away from her, Noemi ran after him and she jumped up onto his back causing him to growl and Jiraiya with Tsunade to laugh.

"Go." Noemi whispered into Orochimaru's left ear.

He got a good hold on her define thighs before he started to run through the forest with Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha ninjas back to their village until they were to be sent out into the battlefield again.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Entering the apartment with a blank look, Noemi shut the door behind her and she begin to make her way past Orochimaru sitting in the living room of the apartment.

Orochimaru thin eyebrows came together with impure of concern and curiosity upon seeing Noemi's emotionless look. He stood up from where he was sitting on the floor where he had been reading a kinjutsu scroll. He stepped towards Noemi.

"Noemi." Orochimaru lowly said while reaching up to cup the side of her face but she pulled her face away. Pulling back before she dropped her head against his chest and Orochimaru felt his chest becoming wet since his kimono top was open.

"Noemi, what happen?" Orochimaru asked with concern in his tone as he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close to his chest.

Earlier, when they had arrived back in Konoha, Noemi went to the hospital to get her injuries heal and her forehead heal up. Orochimaru had gone straight home and told her that he will be home waiting for her return.

Now, upon seeing the state she was in, Orochimaru was concern for her as she was crying. It made him to wonder what had happen at the hospital to make her go into this state. He had only seen her cry once and that was when she visit the memorial rock where she saw her clan's name on it.

"Tsunade…"

"What about her? Did she do something to you? Did the toad do something?" Orochimaru begin to question with narrow eyes.

If he found out someone hurt Noemi, he will definitely pay them a visit and make them pay.

"She—she lost Nawaki in battle. So, much pain and suffering in the air."

Orochimaru eyes widen and he slowly looked up to stare at the wall that was behind Noemi. Hearing about his teammate losing her little brother that she absolutely adore, Orochimaru could only image the heart-breaking pain that Tsunade was going through right now.

As for Noemi, she could probably see and feel all the souls around. Seeing someone she knew very well in pain over their lost love one, Noemi could probably see that soul that everyone wish could be back into their living body.

"Fragile."

"What is, Noemi?"

"Life." She answered, shutting her eyes and nuzzling herself closer to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rest his chin on top of her head as he thought about her answer being very much true and how he was secretly trying to change that.

"I need to go do something." Noemi pulled away from him with a serious look and she begin to head back towards the door.

He could only slowly blink as he watched Noemi leave the apartment with a shut of the front door behind her. He could never get over how quickly she could change emotions.

…**..**

…**.. Ryuu Compound: …..**

…**..**

It was abandon and no one dare to step into the Ryuu compound, believing that the ghost of the Ryuu Clan haunted it.

Just the thought of the clan compound being haunted made Noemi to smirk in amusement at the pun since the Ryuu Clan controlled souls.

"Go figure." She whispered as she walked straight towards the main house where she used to live in.

Entering the main house, she walked to where her father's study was and pushed open the sliding door. Looking around at the room, she took in all the dust and how everything seem to age from being unattended.

Walking across the floorboards, she pause behind her father's desk and bounced. The floorboards flexed underneath her feet causing her to bend down and she started to pull that section of the floorboards up.

When the floorboards were gone, she was staring at a seal that only activated with pure Ryuu blood. Thus, biting her right pointer finger, she swiped the blood onto the seal and watched as the seal writing glowed red.

She continue to watch as the cement that the seal was on had slid away to reveal a stairway leading into darkness. Turning on her kekkei genkai, Noemi begin to make her journey down the windy stairs. The lanterns hanging on the walls lit up since the seal has been activated.

The atmosphere became chill and Noemi could see her own breath as she was getting deeper into the underground until she came to a stop in front of a steel door with the Ryuu Clan symbol on it.

The Ryuu Clan symbol was a black circle with a white outline of a shuriken in it, occupying most of the inside of the circle. It was like her kekkei genkai eyes, but only different colors.

Re-biting the tip of her finger, she stuck her finger in this keyhole and she watched blue writing appearing on the door. Clicks echo through the staircase and soon the door creaked open.

Pulling her finger back, Noemi entered the room and watched as it lights up with a few lanterns on the walls again. Her eyes widen with awe as she was finally in the room where her ancestors train for generations before making their presence known.

The area was huge and was the perfect area to have a training session or match. The ceiling was high enough to have a reasonable big summoning in it.

The heels on her ninja sandals click across the stone tile floors as she made her way across the training area and toward the throne seat at the other end. She took note that the outer boarder of the training area was streams of water passing through.

"Interesting." Noemi noted as she stared at the water, but her eyebrows came together as her kekkei genkai was picking up something about the water.

"Water infuses charka…neat." Noemi whispered as she saw that charka was infuse with the water circling around the outer boarder fo the training area.

Coming to the steps, Noemi walked up them until she got to the throne seat where the leader of the clan would use to sit and watch their clan members train. But Noemi wasn't here to sit in the chair and reminiscence.

A part of the throne chair was a dragon engraved in it. She pushed down on one of the teeth and watched as the throne chair moved to the side.

Noemi was happy that her father taught her all of this a month ago before the massacre happened. It was like he knew that one day something was to happen and therefore, he begin to tell Noemi the secrets of the Ryuu Clan. If the clan did survive the massacre, Noemi would've sooner or later become the clan leader and took over for her father. But that obviously never happen.

Once the chair slid away, Noemi walked down another flight of stairs and came to this shrine room. Her eyes scan the walls, seeing small capsules with silvery wisp in them.

"Souls." She whispered, eyeing about almost a hundred souls before she made way across the room to a table with scrolls on it.

One wall held capsules of souls, another wall held shelves of scrolls and the other wall was a shrine to Shinigami as her clan was known to be a part of that power.

Flicking open one of the largest scrolls in the room, Noemi begin to read and what her eyes saw cause her to look at the capsules to notice they were on a pedestal. There were only ninety-nine of them.

"A hundred can grant immortality." Noemi eyes trail over the words in the scroll before pulling away.

The scroll has explained about only one other Ryuu clan member performing the forbidden technique of a hundred soul eternal souls of youth. The power was so great, it had knocked that Ryuu member out and they had to find their way back to the world of the living in order to have the immortal life. They did achieve it and they were granted the immortality, however, they thought they were the strongest shinobi and they were quickly ended with his head chop off and bury away from his body so no one could reattach it back.

Pulling away from the scroll, Noemi walked to the last row of the capsules and took the empty one, which would be one hundred. Her eyes stared at it to see the seal markings across it.

"Father or grandfather must've been collecting souls. So close they were." Noemi looked up at the shelves to take in all the souls floating inside the capsules.

Selfishness was welling up inside her as she glance back at the scroll then back at the capsules. A smirk came onto her lips.

"I'll just finish what they couldn't." Noemi turned away while tucking the seal glass capsule into her ninja pouch and she walked away from the room with a new ambition in mind.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**I rush it a bit forwards so more so that both Orochimaru and Noemi were adults now. I found it awkward when one of them, Orochimaru is consider an adult and Noemi wasn't… and all that crazy madness. So now they are both adults.**

**Noemi is just so interesting to write about.**

**And if anyone is wondering what Noemi looks like, I was picturing her looking like Oerba Yun Fang from the Final Fantasy Series.**

**(Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything about Final Fantasy Series. I only own my original character ideal Noemi).**

**Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Becoming Known

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

From the day that Noemi went to her clan compound and came back, Orochimaru does not know the reason why she left or where she had gone to. All she told him was that she gone onto a walk to clear her head.

Now, a few days later, Konoha was going back into the battlefield and they were all hoping that this was going to be the last time. They have to travel towards Amegakure, where most of the fighting has been happening as of late.

As they travel, there was more medical ninjas on standby, thanks to Tsunade fighting the medical system weeks ago about having train medic nin on the field could save more lives. It appeared the higher ups listen and acknowledge Tsunade demand.

Getting closer, the scent of blood was drafting in the air and the sounds of fighting were echoing from the distance. Noemi breathed in through her nose and she let out a long exhale from her mouth.

Landing on a branch, Noemi jumped down to the ground and she landed right beside Orochimaru. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing a good distance away from Orochimaru and Noemi, staring out at the ongoing fighting.

"Here we go." Noemi whispered while moving forwards to head into battle, but she was immediately stopped by a hand wrapping around her right wrist.

Whirling around, Noemi stared at Orochimaru with a 'what-the-hell' look, but her face slowly relaxed as she saw him staring down at her with soften eyes, but his face was blank. Seeing Orochimaru like this, Noemi knew how his personality was changing to a sadistic one each year. But at this moment, Noemi knew that something was the matter or bothering him.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing? We can't waste any time."

"I wanted to do this at the right moment and just in case we get separated on the battlefield." Orochimaru told her in a low tone that she almost miss what he was saying.

"What are you going on ab—"

Not able to finish the sentence, Noemi went wide eyes as Orochimaru has her trapped against him. His right hand was on the side of her neck and his left hand on her lower back to press her up against him.

Away from them, Tsunade smacked on the stomach Jiraiya as he had let out a wolf-whistle before he started to complain about something of a snake getting the attractive girl.

Shutting her eyes, Noemi hands rested on Orochimaru chest pectorals as they continue to kiss one another. Slightly pulling away from each other lips, Noemi stared up into his eyes before shutting her eyes again as she pushed her lips back against his again, deepening the kiss.

Knowing that they need to go, Noemi rested her right hand against his cheek and she was staring him in the eyes once they had finally pulled away. A flash of affection for her passed over his eyes before vanishing.

"Be safe."

"You too."

"I'll find you in the end."

"And I'll be by your side." Noemi pecked his lips one more time before pulling away and running off with a group of Konoha ninjas.

Orochimaru stood there, watching the one best thing of his life run away from him and into the warzone. He knew she was strong, but when there was a huge war going on, anything could happen.

…**..**

…**.. Time Passing: …..**

…**..**

It was dragging out too much.

Ninjas from the various villages were being slain down by one another by the various strong ninjas that came from each village.

Noemi is known for being one of the stronger ninjas that emerge from Konoha.

In the distance, Noemi could hear booming sounds and she saw summoning's moving around. That was also the direction that she knew that Orochimaru and his teammates were located.

Around her, Noemi could see the souls floating around the battlefield. Some were floating away and disappearing as they were passing on. Her kekkei genkai was seeing all of this and all she could do was watch.

However, when an Amegakure Nin came at her, Noemi slammed her knee into their stomach then took their head and slammed them into a tree, splitting the tree in half. Noemi pulled out the glass capsule from her clan compound and she did one hand sign causing the capsule to glow.

"You're perfect for this." Noemi told the Amegakure nin before round house kicking them in the face. She knocked them out and then she placed her hand against their stomach to pull out their soul and placing it into the glowing glass capsule.

Sealing the capsule, she pocketed it and then she made her way across the field to get away from what she had just did.

There were more ninjas that came at her, but she would quickly disarm them then take them down with her snake or dragon summoning with their venom. Or she would use her lightning techniques to shock her enemies till nothing was left behind.

This war had brought out the side of her that wasn't afraid to show the violence that she could create.

Realizing that a good amount of Konoha ninjas were going down, Noemi decided that she has to do something in order to save all of them. What better way then use forbidden techniques.

With quick hands, Noemi got herself into position and she begin to form hand signs. Seeing that she was trying to do something, a few Konoha ninjas appear around her in defensive positions to keep her protected as she performed the jutsu.

"Forbidden Technique: Roaming Spirits Jutsu." Noemi eyes shut and she focused as the charka was building up within her before but she spread out her arms on either side of her before pointing them out in front of her, palms facing down to the ground.

The ground appear to vibrate to the visible eye before stopping. Ninjas around were starting to mumble about the air getting colder and slightly heavier.

"Konoha ninjas get behind me now!" Noemi shouted as they watched her fellow comrades listening, but also passing her command to other Konoha ninjas that were too far away.

As they got behind her, the other village ninjas were charging but slowly came to a stop when misty figures started to appear in front of Noemi and the Konoha ninjas. The Konoha ninjas begin to whisper, stepping a bit more away from Noemi as they realized that she was showing what her clan was known for.

There was close to a hundred misty figures appearing that slowly took form of ninjas. They were souls that haven't rest in peace yet, but will after this.

"Go." Noemi softly said, dropping her hands on her sides to watch as the ninja souls charge forwards and start to tear about the enemies.

The other village ninjas try to fight off the souls, but the figures would only disappear for a second before coming back and taking out whomever.

After a few minutes, Noemi cancel the jutsu off as she felt her charka draining from keeping it up for so long. There was only a few other ninjas on the field which Konoha ninjas quickly took care of them.

The rest of the Konoha ninjas stare with either awe or fear at Noemi as they saw how dangerous she truly was.

"They are in peace now." Noemi said, walking away from the battlefield as rain started to pour down from the skies.

"Noemi Ryuu. Konoha Soul Reaper." Ninjas begin to whisper a new title for Noemi after witnessing her kinjutsu style.

Noemi summon one of her smaller dragons and let them lead her towards the area where she sense a lot of charkas disappearing. She started sprinting through the forest until she came to the edge of another field.

There were bodies lying around everywhere until the Konoha ninjas that were with her came from behind her and they started to search the field. She stood there, watching as they were picking up the bodies of their lost comrades or checking to see if anyone is still alive.

Walking through the field, Noemi kekkei genkai was helping her scan the area for any live charka. She found a few and pointed them out. But deep down, Noemi was trying to find Tsunade, Jiraiya or Orochimaru. She just hope that they weren't amongst these bodies, but if they were, she could only hope that they were alive.

Not finding their charka signature or feeling it, Noemi begin to make her way off that small battlefield area. However, she paused when a ninja appear and announced that the war was over. They kept yelling it repeatedly and running around for everyone to hear.

Noemi only turn away and she resume walking as she felt that the best way to find Orochimaru was to return back to the apartment. But then again, Noemi reached into the back pouch and pulled out the capsule with the soul floating inside.

"First things first." She smirked before disappearing from the field altogether.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Arriving back in Konoha, Orochimaru immediately went home, hoping that Noemi was there. Upon entering, he could already feel the loneliness emitting from within.

"Noemi?" Orochimaru called out, stepping further into the apartment before coming to a stop.

One of Noemi's dragon summon came hoping down the hallway and paused in front of him, sitting up on the back of its hind legs and looking up at him. In the dragon mouth was a piece of parchment.

Taking the parchment from the dragon's mouth, Orochimaru open up the folded parchment.

It only said 'Ryuu Clan Compound.'

Orochimaru looked down at the dragon summoning before folding the parchment back up and he turned back to the front door, knowing where he has to go in order to find Noemi.

…**..**

…**.. Ryuu Compound: …..**

…**..**

The dragon summoning led Orochimaru in the main house of the abandon Ryuu Clan Compound to the study room where he had found Noemi years ago, and there he saw a hidden passage way open in the floor.

He went down when the dragon went down, leading Orochimaru through series of hidden rooms until they got to a room with hundreds of empty capsule.

In the middle of the room, lying on her back in the center of a fuinjutsu seal was Noemi. Orochimaru walked on top of the seals writing and he knelt down beside Noemi, seeing that she was unconscious and something emitting from her was different.

Standing up, Orochimaru took note of the scrolls pile up in the bookshelf wall before seeing a table with a large scroll unrolled. Stepping over Noemi and walking up to the table, Orochimaru begin to read the scripture. His eyes slowly widen by each line and image he reads.

"Noemi, Noemi, Noemi, what did you do?" Orochimaru turning back around to face the unconscious Noemi and he begin to make his way over to her. He knelt down, tucking one hand underneath her back and one underneath her knees then he stood up.

"If you don't wake up in a week, Noemi, your soul will be trap forever. You better wake up, Noemi or else I will go into your mind and drag your ass out myself." Orochimaru hissed down to her as he carried her out of the Ryuu main house and outside where he teleported them to the safety of their apartment.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's a chapter! **

**Please Read and ****Review! ****Reviews will be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Arousing Awake

…**..**

…**.. Five Almost Six Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The week was almost up and it was hard to leave her bedside, especially knowing that if she doesn't wake up soon, her soul would be trapped with the Shinigami forever.

This action that Noemi has done was something that awestricken Orochimaru. It was a powerful kinjutsu. One that was very much forbidden act as it was altering nature. To be immortal by consuming a hundred souls.

His teammates had question the whereabouts of Noemi, but he simply made up a story about her recovering from the war. Tsunade, being a medical nin, tried to convince Orochimaru to let her see Noemi, but he refused and simply told her that he was handling the situation.

It was day five almost six, it was nighttime and close to midnight which would begin a new day. Orochimaru was sitting beside Noemi's besides, watching her lie there as if she was just peacefully sleeping.

The war has finally come to an end and now the countries kept having meetings with one another to figure out a peace treaty amongst themselves.

There were many causalities on all sides and his teammate, Tsunade, was greatly affected by it. She had lost not only her little brother, but her lover as well. Her pain was evident in her eyes whenever she was around. She even started to develop a fear of blood making her somewhat not be able to use her for serious medical reasons.

As for Jiraiya, he had taken up with training these three orphans that came from Amegakure country. They met the three orphans after their battle with Hanzo and they had found out that the orphans had lost their families in the war. Orochimaru had suggested to get rid of them, to end their suffering but Jiraiya went against his suggestion and instead, Jiraiya had decided to train the three Amegakure orphans.

The aftermath of the war was catastrophic, but Konoha came out victorious. Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya got the title, 'Sannin,' from Hanzo because they survived and put up a great fight against him before he ran off. In addition, Orochimaru came to find out that Noemi gain a title too. The Konoha Soul Reaper because she used souls to defeat and protect her comrades. It was an interesting title. She had also gained respect from those comrades, but he knew that she will still be stare upon with fear because of her abilities.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Orochimaru reached out with his right hand to caress Noemi's cheek. As of yesterday, she has been showing signs of either waking up or struggling with whatever she was facing in her dreams, or rather, her mind. She would twitch a few times then let out a long exhale before stilling again in a peaceful sleeping state.

"Noemi, wake up." Orochimaru mumbled, scowling himself mentally for appearing weak, but this was his Noemi.

His teammates now know about his feelings towards her, especially locking lips with her in a passionate manner before they separated during the war to fight. Even though he was known as cunning and emotionless towards many, when it comes to Noemi, something had developed in him when he had first met her that night he had found her. It slowly went from feeling obligated to take care of her and transforming to not only obligate to protect her but to have her by his side forever.

The affectionate emotion was unlike him, but with Noemi he liked to show it to her and to feel the pleasure go through his body when she accepted it. The example being the first kiss they had shared with one another.

Tracing his fingertips across her jawline then to her lips, he ghost his thumb over her lips before leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. Leaning back, he kissed her forehead before standing up and exiting his bedroom. He moved to the kitchen to make himself something to eat before heading back to his bedroom to watch over Noemi again.

While Orochimaru was making miso soup, one of his snake summoning was in his bedroom to keep watch over any signs of Noemi emerging from her comatose state. The snake slither up onto the bed and flick its tongue out, the tip of its tongue brushing her cheek. As its tongue flick her cheek again, she begin to twitch as if her muscles were waking up.

In the kitchen, Orochimaru was about to heat up the bowl when he heard his summoning slither into the kitchen, hissing loudly before slithering back out to go back to the bedroom. Abandoning the soup, Orochimaru ran to his bedroom and enter to see that Noemi was moving more than usual and she was actually making low groaning sounds.

"Noemi."

…**..**

…**.. Noemi's Mind: …..**

…**..**

It felt as if she was running through mud as she tried to sprint through a labyrinth that was laid out in front of her. Many times she encounter souls of past ninjas and she figure out a way to banish them.

Now, as she moved her heavy legs forwards, towards the light at the end of the maze, Noemi could feel her body becoming lighter and stronger. Her eyes narrow as she stepped through the light and she felt the Shinigami, the Death God, watching her go back to the real world with a chuckle.

"_Live for eternity Noemi Ryuu~ Keep bringing me souls~" _The Shinigami eerily said with a chuckle before vanishing.

Noemi shut her eyes as the light consume her and then she felt warmth shroud over her.

"Noemi…Noemi!" A familiar voice yelled at her causing her to gasp out and her eyes to snap open.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Orochimaru sat back just as Noemi shot up into a sitting position with sweat sheering her body and her panting was the only sound echoing in the bedroom.

Her eyes slowly open up to show her kekkei genkai activated, her hair flash to pure white before returning back to its sleek black color. Her eyes return back to their normal radiant sapphire blues that were now staring at him.

"Orochimaru, how long was I out for?"

There was no words forming out of his mouth, but only in his mind. He was happy that she was back and she has made it out of whatever challenges she was in within her mind, but this made him to think about how she has achieved a forbidden act.

She was now immortal.

To have her back, it was a relief, though at the same time he hated what she had put him through. The feeling of being alone without her.

"Oroch—"

His right hand thread through her hair and he clenched the back of her head making her to stare at him with wide eyes. She winced a little as he pulled her closer to his face. Noemi searched his eyes seeing a mix of relief, anger but most of all, affection.

"Orochimaru." Noemi whispered with her eyes softening.

He relaxed his hand, knowing that there was no way he could hurt her right now or for that matter. Instead, as he relaxed his hand, he let his fingers glide through her hair until his hand rested on the back of her neck and Orochimaru pulled tugged her forwards.

Being rip forwards, Noemi hands press against his chest and her eyes widen upon him deeply kissing her with desperation for her being back in the world of the living. Slowly, her eyes slid close and her hands trail up his chest to cup either side of his neck. Noemi match his passion and they kiss one another deeply, moving their lips slightly to adjust and mold their lips in a comfortable yet pleasurable way.

They soon release one another to stare into each other eyes, their breaths fanning across each other lips.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, Noemi."

"I apologize, Orochimaru." Noemi softly said, leaning forwards to peck his lips then resting her forehead against his.

"I hate feeling unable to do anything, especially when it comes to you. I hate the feeling of this affectionate, yet the pleasure over conquers it. You're the beholder of my positive emotions, Noemi, know that." Orochimaru admitted to her as he reached up with his right hand to caress her jawline and all the way down to her collar bone since her kimono top slightly open up.

"I understand." Noemi shut her eyes, a small grin tugging across her lips.

"Good. Now, are you officially safe from that transformation?"

"Yes. I'm here and alive, but different than everyone else. Age wise."

Orochimaru eyes narrow a bit upon hearing this.

"I see." Orochimaru pulled a bit away from her and looked towards the window that was in his bedroom.

Her being immortal, he wasn't, but he wanted to be. The kinjutsu that he has been studying must have some sort of jutsu that can make him invincible and powerful, to be able to live with Noemi forever. And if he could find it, not only will he keep Noemi by his side, but he could learn a lot more jutsu to become the most powerful ninja to rule over lands.

The thought of dying or being killed, he has witness that too many times in his life and he has witness what it does to people, including himself when it came to his parents and then Tsunade, seeing her pain after the war, he hated that feeling. He had to change that to not feel that anymore.

"Orochi?"

Blinking a few times to clear his mind, Orochimaru stared back at Noemi, who was biting her lower lip. Reaching up with his hand, he used his thumb to pull her bottom lip from the grasps of her teeth and he leans forwards.

"Don't bite your bottom lip like that, you look too innocent for your own good and it makes me want to consume it." Orochimaru voice turn a bit husky as he told her this. He gave her another kiss before sitting back to find out what she wanted.

"I have to use the bathroom and I'm very hungry." Noemi told him, slipping out of the bed, but almost falling to the ground as her legs were asleep from not moving for almost a week.

Orochimaru caught her, holding her upright and he laid his lips upon the top of her head. A mischief twinkle appear in his yellow gold eyes, thinking about how he can twist her comment that she had stated.

"Hungry in what way?" Orochimaru hissed desire slowly seeping into his body.

Just thinking about having Noemi sent waves of pleasure and lust throughout his body. His arms around her waist tighten as he helped her regain strength in her legs and he led her into the bathroom.

"Pervert." She muttered, shaking her head before shoving him out of the bedroom and slamming the door into his laughing face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi!**

**Sorry for taking a while. My laptop decided to stop working and it won't start up anymore. However, I am thankful that I have a tablet and was able to still type stories.**

**Anyways, here is a new chapter. It short yet it's like a filler to get things rolling again.**

**And to one of my reviewers, I love the show Bleach. Sort of thought about the whole Shinigami thing, but I was mostly thinking about how Orochimaru brings the dead back and what not, thus, getting the idea of what if he had someone that can do that before he started to study Kinjutsu and whatnot. **

**Also, I have started to watch the anime series of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and was thinking about posting stories about Sebastian and/or the Undertaker. It's an interesting show, but I'm not fully up to date with knowing every single thing about it. However, I did start writing a story of Sebastian and also for the Undertaker (since he is hilarious)…so, what are your thoughts? Should I give it a go?**

**Another also, I have made a story about Byakuya on my other profile which is HLecter511, if anyone is wondering. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Naruto or Bleach series. I do own my original character, Noemi. **

**Thanks for reading, enjoy and please review!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:** Time Goes On

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

The aftermath of the war was going to be present in the atmosphere as long as there was construction and fixing up of the land that has been happening as of late. A peace treaty was made between the lands in finalizing the ending of the war. For now, rebuilding was the number one priority.

Though the trust in the different lands appear to be held together by a thin line that could snap within any moment. The trust was indeed still broken, but everyone could deal with each other for now.

As for now, ninjas would still continue missions and life would go on until something else might pop up, which many hope wouldn't.

Sitting on a tree branch of a huge tree near a training field edge, Noemi was swinging her legs back and forth, watching Orochimaru practicing taijutsu by himself. Earlier, they had trained together until Noemi decided she was good for the day. Now, she found herself intensely watching Orochimaru train by himself. She watched at how fast he moved and how swift he performed his punches and kicks.

Soon, when he came to a stop, Noemi jumped down from the branch and perfectly land on the ground. With long strides, she made her way over to him with a slight tilt of her head.

"Are you all set?"

"Yes. I was thinking of something."

"What is that?" Noemi asked, walking beside him as they begin heading out of the training area.

"Now that the war is over, Tsunade and Jiraiya are doing their own thing, I was thinking about joining ANBU and maybe Root."

"Root? That's like top secret team that no one even knows what the hell they do." Noemi pointed out.

"I know. It appear that Danzo Shimura wants me working underneath him because of my skills."

"Oh, I see."

"You seems a bit unsure about me joining." Orochimaru stop walking making Noemi to stop walking too. Her eyes were set forwards before she took a glance at him as he took a step closer to her to where his chest just brushing her side.

"It's just, well, Root sounds a bit iffy. But it is your decision to do what you want to do."

Orochimaru now stepped in front of her and he reached out with his right hand to brush a strand of her hair away from the side of her face before he cupped the side of her face. He leaned in close that the tip of their noses were touching.

"Don't worry, my Noemi, he can't fully control me to do his wishes. But I can persuade him into doing mine." Orochimaru assured her.

"We'll see." Noemi whispered, her eyes connecting with his.

A smirk came onto his lips before he placed his lips against her own making her to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his with a small smirk appearing onto her lips.

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

On the bedroom floor, Noemi was reading through a scroll about healing regeneration when Orochimaru had appeared in the bedroom dress in a kimono. It has been a week since he started with the ANBU, but quickly transfer over to the Root system.

"What are you reading, my dear?"

Noemi glance up at him, but soon they were eye level when he sat himself down beside her. She noticed that something had changed in Orochimaru after the war had ended. Even though, she knew that he was a sadistic ninja anyways, it appear that he was showing it even more and he didn't care what anyone thought about how he acted either.

"I'm reading a medical scroll and trying to figure out a way to develop a jutsu that can regenerate injuries and such." Noemi informed him before turning her attention back onto the scroll, opening it up some more to continue reading the continuous information.

"Interesting thought process, though, you never cease to surprise me with making your own jutsu." Orochimaru stood up then sat himself back down, but this time he pulled Noemi into his lap then he pulled the scroll up in either of his hands so they could both read together.

"How was your day today?" Noemi asked, leaning herself back against Orochimaru solid broad chest.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just Danzo being Danzo."

"So, he was trying to bribe you into doing things that isn't morally acceptable?"

"Yes, my dear."

"And?"

"And what?" Orochimaru innocently replied, resting his chin upon her left shoulder.

"Don't give me the 'and what.' I know you, Orochi, and I sure as hell know that you will not pass up the opportunity to learn new things. This past week, you have been interested in performing kinjutsu more than anything. So, again, and what?"

"Danzo brought up the idea of studying the DNA of Senju wood release."

"Are you serious?" Noemi turn a little in his lap to stare up at him with raised eyebrows.

There was a flash of excitement and mischief that flash through Orochimaru's golden snake eyes. Noemi did not miss that either. Reaching up with her right hand, she brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face and she ran her fingertips down his jawline.

"Is he going to help?"

"Yes."

"It's secretive?"

"More than you know."

"But you'll tell me."

"It appears that I can't hide anything from you, my dear Noemi. You always manage to weave it out of me." Orochimaru told her, reaching up to cup the side of her face and his thumb caressed her cheekbones.

"Oh, do I?" Noemi lowly purred, eyes narrowing with a small smug smirk came onto her lips.

A sly smirk came onto his lips and he tugged her forwards since he was still cupping the sides of her face.

"Yes." Orochimaru lowly hissed before smothering her lips with his own in a hard yet passionate kiss.

Pushing her backwards, Orochimaru gently laid Noemi onto the wood floors of the bedroom and cover her body with his own. Hands on either side of her head prevented him from putting all his weight on top of her.

Her hands weaved through his long black silky hair, getting a firm yet soften hold to keep his head in place. While one of his hands were creeping underneath her top, trying to push it up and hopefully get it off.

Before either could get any further, a pecking sound from the window caused Orochimaru to pull away from his lover and look towards the bedroom window with a low hiss escaping from him. A low chuckle came from Noemi making Orochimaru to shoot her a glare before he got off of her.

"You should ignore it." Noemi said, seeing the Root symbol on the small falcon's leg.

"If I do that, this falcon will not leave or they'll send a shinobi to make sure I receive this message." Orochimaru said as he took a roll of paper from out of a small carrier container on the falcon's leg.

He shooed the falcon away before slamming the bedroom window shut. Unrolling the small message, Orochimaru eyes scan over it and a sly grin came onto his face. Noemi pushed herself up on her elbows as she stared at him with curious eyes.

"What is it?"

"It appears that Danzo has gotten a hold of Senju DNA."

"So, you are going to do studying or should I say experiments?" Noemi stood up and made her way up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder as he continue to stare at the small message.

"Yes."

"Now?"

The excitement of conducting the experiment was all that was on his mind now. Turning his golden eyes on Noemi, he saw her pouting and then she sighed, pulling away from him as she knew that he was going to leave.

"Noemi—"

"Go, Orochi. I know how excited you are of this study. It's a passion." Noemi back was turn to him as she waved her right hand at him over her shoulder in a shooing motion.

Stepping up behind her and pressing his chest against her back, Orochimaru wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed her back tightly against his body. Turning his head to the right, his lips trace up the side of her neck before pressing against her ear, his breath fanning over the shell of her left ear.

"I'll be back soon and we'll finish what we were starting."

"If I'm not sleeping by then."

A hiss in her ear made her to smirk as she liked to get him annoyed sometimes. Turning in his arms, Noemi stared up into his golden snake eyes with the cunning smirk still gracing her lips.

"We'll see."

Reaching up with his right hand, Orochimaru cupped the underside of her chin and tilted her head back backwards to stare straight down into her eyes since he was taller than her. The two search one another's eyes, looking for anything to use against the other, but they saw nothing.

Bending down towards her lips, Orochimaru brushed his lips against hers before lifting his head up to stare into her eyes with narrow sly eyes.

"You're fit to be a queen."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You are authoritative with an air of politeness one moment than cunning and malicious the next when you want something. It's pleasurable for me." Orochimaru lowly told her.

"Good."

A chuckle escape him at her reply before he wrapped both his arms around her lower back and deeply kissed her to which she gladly deepens it. Pulling away from her, Orochimaru laid his lips on her forehead before poofing away leaving a sighing Noemi behind.

"I'm going to sleep to piss him off. He's getting nothing." Noemi lowly chuckle with mischievous in her eyes and turned back to sit back on the floor to finish reading the medical scroll.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, this was a filler chapter. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Thanks! **

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(RATINGS IS CHANGING TO "M" AFTER THIS CHAPTER! JUST A HEADS UP!)  
**

**Just a warning…..This chapter is Rated M towards the end which is a bit steamy! **

…**..**

…**..**

**Chapter:** As Time Goes On

…**..**

…**.. Four Years Later: …..**

…**..**

There was only a few lights on throughout the home.

The kitchen and living room were the two rooms that have lights on, but not brightly to fully light up every crevices that the room has.

It was about eight at night and it appear that the only sound that was around were the clangs of kitchenware. Within the kitchen is a twenty-two woman with long wavy black hair that reached down to the top of her butt that was swaying as she moved before the stove.

Humming lowly underneath her breath, her radiant sapphire blue eyes flicker to the side to grab the wooden spoon before bring it back to the pot that was over the fire on the stove. Inside the pot was various vegetables with chop up chicken and ramen noodles. Spices were soon added.

Dipping the wooden spoon into the broth, she lifted it to her light pink lips and she gently blown on the broth to cool it down before taking it into her mouth.

"How does it taste?" A voice lowly hissed into her right ear making her eyes to widen then she shut her eyes, sighing out.

"Do you have to do that to me, Orochi?" Noemi sighed.

"You should always be on guard, Noemi." Orochimaru nuzzled his face into the side of her neck while his hands slither up and down her sides.

"As you can see I was basking in bliss at the taste of my chicken and vegetable ramen. I'm getting good at this cooking thing."

"Yes. Well, you have a lot of time off now." Orochimaru mumbled, his hands sliding off her sides to her bulging seven month pregnant stomach.

A grin appeared onto Orochimaru lips as he felt his son or daughter moving against his hands. Laying a kiss on the side of Noemi's neck, Orochimaru pulled away and let Noemi face him.

"You should not be on your feet this long, Noemi." Orochimaru pointed out making Noemi to cross her arms over her chest and her left eyebrow raising.

Orochimaru held up his hands in defense with a grin, knowing that he was to stop now as he learned his lesson on hormonal pregnant women. Do not piss them off or hell will raise, especially Noemi, who could literally make hell type jutsu happen.

Her kinjutsu is unbelievable and have developed into powerful moves. Mostly all her jutsu were forbidden to use, but she still used it in battle if needed. The Hokage let it slide because that was what Noemi was taught and that was the way of her clan.

When Noemi turned back to the ramen, Orochimaru sat himself down at the kitchen table and he watched her from his spot.

The past four years have only made Noemi into the top beautiful ninja in Konoha, right alongside Tsunade too; both powerful Kunoichi. Orochimaru and Noemi have been together for these four years and still going strong. They did have their ups and their downs, but they always manage to talk it out.

He was still with ROOT, working under Danzo, but Orochimaru was using the older man for gaining access to do experiments. The experiment with making a ninja have the ability of First Wood Release was no more as Orochimaru did not see any process in any of the sixty children that they had kidnapped; thus, Danzo had the injected of Hashirama Senju DNA for the wood release.

There were many other experiments ongoing and Dazno just turn his back to it and pretend nothing was going on. However, Orochimaru had to help Danzo in any way for that price. Therefore, Danzo had been collecting Sharingan for Orochimaru to surgically place on the Danzo's body.

Other than that, Orochimaru been doing many other kinjutsu type experiments. Ones were he kept getting a step closer to gaining immortality and being with his Noemi forever since she had already gained immortality years ago.

When he isn't partaking in his experiments or being around Noemi, Orochimaru was actually a mentor to a young girl by the name of Anko Mitarashi. His young student was nothing but loyal towards him and she love to be around him and Noemi.

He doesn't do much ROOT missions, but when he does, he ran into new faces a few times by the names of Nono and Kabuto Yakushi, who appear to be an interesting young fellow.

But the experiments and traveling around to find new jutsu or new anything that peaks his interest was what he does the most now.

When the old man, his sensei and the Hokage named this teenager, Minato Namikaze as the future Hokage, Orochimaru became angry. The old man always praised Orochimaru growing up, spending extra hours training him and everything, only to tell Orochimaru that he wasn't fit to be Hokage and thus, he was giving it to Minato, a student of Jiraiya, Orochimaru old teammate.

With such anger, Orochimaru took Noemi with him and they move out of the Leaf Village. Away from everyone. They live about a mile from one of Noemi old clan's armory that was built underground and where Orochimaru hid most of his scrolls and other artifacts he found on his journeys.

"Orochimaru?"

Snapping out of his deep thoughts, Orochimaru stared at Noemi coming towards him with two bowls. She set a bowl before him and another bowl across from him where she'll be sitting.

"Are you alright?" Noemi asked, standing up straight and resting her right hand upon her round pregnant stomach.

"Yes, my dear. I'm just thinking about the hideout construction."

"You mean the land that you are going to name Otogakure? The land that I had found all those years ago when we went on that trip together before the war."

"Indeed. That was a good find, Noemi. When you pointed out the hollow grounds, it is perfect for the hideout." Orochimaru stated.

Noemi flashed him a grin before she went to turn to get the chopsticks, but Orochimaru stood up and wrapped his right arm around her waist. He led her over to her seat before he went to the kitchen counter to grab the chopsticks.

Grabbing them, Orochimaru handed a pair to Noemi, but not without making her give him a kiss as a payment. Once that was settle, Orochimaru sat himself down and begin to dig into the ramen.

"What have you been doing today, Noemi?"

"I have manage to bring back a bird to life by transferring another bird's soul into it." Noemi told him in a casual way as if it was no big deal.

To her, kinjutsu came to her very smoothly and naturally, especially growing up in a clan that used nothing but forbidden jutsu that target human nature and such. With a kekkei genkai like hers, she liked to try new kinjutsu to test what they will do.

"Really now?" Orochimaru paused in biting into a chicken slice and he set it back into the bowl.

"Yes. I'm seeing what type of souls can be swap into bodies. The soul that I took out of a dead bird was a predatory bird and I placed that soul into a dead little song bird. However, the predatory bird soul had turned the little song bird into a vicious like thing."

"Soul swapping. Interesting. You never cease to amaze me, Noemi." Orochimaru said, excitement within his tone.

Was Orochimaru a sadistic and he loved the art of Kinjutsu? Yes. But, so was Noemi to an extent. That was why they were perfect puzzle pieces for each other.

There appear to be a spark in Orochimaru golden yellow snake eyes now upon hearing about her kinjutsu accomplishments today. When Noemi saw that familiar spark in his eyes that were directed right towards her, she knew what it was.

He was turned on by her achievements, especially kinjutsu accomplishments.

Did she mind it? Hell no.

Such passion was most likely how their little one growing inside her had been conceived. Through their passionate love making.

Noemi has a good idea of when the baby had been conceived and Orochimaru had his thoughts on the day that he believed the baby was conceived too. Noemi believed that when Orochimaru found this young boy by the name of Jugo months ago and found out Jugo abilities, it had somehow led Orochimaru to find the Ryuchi cave where Orochimaru mastered sage mode. However, Noemi wasn't told of what happen after Orochimaru had learned sage mode with the help of Jugo blood. She never did ask, but she knew that Orochimaru was still experimenting with his new senjutsu charka.

Once dinner was done, Noemi picked up the bowls and begin to wash the bowls out. She put the leftover ramen into a container and went to put it into the fridge when it was taken from her hands. Her eyes looked up to see Orochimaru staring down at her.

"Yes?"

Orochimaru put the container away for her before he wrapped his left arm around her waist and he started to lead her out of the kitchen.

"But I still have to wash the—"Noemi stop speaking when Orochimaru put a single finger against her lips.

Her eyes narrow on him until he pulled his finger away to cup the side of her face. He leant down to peck her lips then pulled away to stare into her eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Many times, Orochi."

"Hmm." Orochimaru hummed, leaning forwards to take in her lips again while his hands feverishly glide down all over her body.

…**..**

…**.. Next Day; Morning: …..**

…**..**

Cool temperature hands dragged over her sides and over her round pregnant stomach to feel the little one actively moving around a lot this morning.

Lips pressed underneath the bellybutton where the little one was hitting the area the most. A chuckle escaped Orochimaru at the movements underneath his lips. His eyes flicker up over the pregnant stomach to Noemi, who was leaning up against their bed headboard, watching him with soften eyes at his affection to their baby.

"What do you think the sex will be?"

"Boy." Noemi answered.

"Really? Here I thought that you wanted a little girl."

"I could see you wanting a little girl. She would definitely be your little princess and have you wrap around her little fingers." Noemi said then laughed as Orochimaru tickle the side of her stomach before he pulled himself up to sit beside her and his back against the headboard.

Orochimaru smirked as Noemi pushed the blankets off of them. He knew that she wanted to resume what they have done last night. She got herself on top of him and straddle his hips. Both were naked from last night passionate escapade.

His hands came to rest on her thighs before they glided up to her hips to give them a gentle squeeze. Noemi rested her hands on top of his shoulders while staring into his eyes before looking down at her round stomach situated between them.

"Do you find it awkward with me round like this and having sex?"

"Noemi, we have this discussion before." Orochimaru chuckled as he ran his hands all over her pregnant stomach.

He adjusted himself to sit forwards to get as close as possible to her and he started to run his lips all over her neck. Her arms came around his neck and she held him close, shutting her eyes and breathing out of her nose upon feeling the familiar tingling sensation of desire flowing throughout her body.

"Seeing you carry around our growing child…" Orochimaru breathed against the side of her neck as his hands trailed down her sides then to her back to slide down to her behind.

"Is an amazing sight and one that brings proudness in not only me, but seeing you handling such a miracle that I thought that I would never be a part of. But you prove me wrong. You glow with our child." Orochimaru purred into her right ear, taking a nip at the shell of it.

A gasps escaped her as he did so, but also, at the same time he had lifted her up enough to set her back down onto his ready and awaiting member. A hiss escaped Orochimaru at the familiar warmth of Noemi. Noemi tossed her head back at the pleasurable feeling that Orochimaru had just brought her.

Managing to hold Noemi close while keeping his head tuck into the side of her neck, Orochimaru felt Noemi circling her hips and lifting them up every so often then coming back down on him.

A low hiss escaped from him as Noemi jerked her hips a few times back and forth before he grabbed hold of her hips to stop that movement as he did not want to reach his release too soon.

"Orochi—maru!" Noemi gasped as he jerked his hips upward just as she came down making him to enter into her deeper.

Whenever they have sex, Noemi felt as if her pleasure intensified more then ever, especially being pregnant. Everything felt sensitive on her body and Orochimaru knew the layout of her body to perfection. He knew how to bring the upmost pleasure to her.

Wanting to feel dominate towards the end of their climax, Orochimaru managed to maneuver Noemi off of him making her to groan out in annoyance for him stopping them. Though, once Orochimaru turned her around so that her back was facing him, she knew what he wanted to do.

Since Noemi was obviously pregnant, they had to use different positions as Noemi couldn't be on her back unless she was slightly elevated. Moving into this position, Noemi hugged her pillow to her and she bit into it as she rested on her knees. The presence of Orochimaru hovering over her from behind made her to fidget in anticipation as she waited for him to take her from behind like most mammals do when mating.

Leaning his chest against Noemi back, Orochimaru rested his hands on either side of her head while pressing forwards. His mouth trailing up her back and up towards the back of her neck to deliver a few light nip there. Then slowly, but surely, Orochimaru pushed right on forwards to fill her up once more.

Light sheer of sweat begin to glisten on both their skins that gave their skin a slight shine. Their movements were slow pace yet hard force. Their muscles flexing every time that he moved into her.

The sound of their groans and the squeaking of their king size bed were the dominated sounds echoing around their bedroom.

Soon, the familiar buildup of release was starting to hit the two of them.

Noemi was gasping out and she clenched the pillow in her hold tighter to her as Orochimaru picked up his pace until they both reached their releases.

Grabbing hold of her hips now, Orochimaru gave a few more thrusts forward to milk out their release before he bent his back in an arch with his eyes closed as he felt his release slowly coming to a stop. Pulling away, Orochimaru dropped to the left side of Noemi on his back, staring at the ceiling and softly panting. His body was once again having that pleasant feeling of floating on cloud nine.

Letting go of the pillow that she had been clenching, Noemi adjusted her body to lay against Orochimaru's side. Her head coming to rest on his chest where she listen to his heartbeat rapidly beating like hers after their strenuous activity.

"That was lovely." Noemi said after a few minutes in silence.

A chuckle bubbles out of Orochimaru mouth while he wrapped his left arm around her and his right hand on her pregnant stomach. Noemi couldn't help, but laugh along with him.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you, my dear." Orochimaru chuckled as he laid his lips against the center of her forehead.

It was Noemi that passed out first allowing Orochimaru to stare down at his sleeping lover and soon to be mother of his child. His right was still resting on Noemi's stomach, gently rubbing his right hand in soothing circular motion. The little one kicked against his hand making an automatic grin appear onto his lips.

The heaviness of his eyes and the exhaustion of his body slowly begin to take over Orochimaru. His body was still floating and soon his body was entering the relaxation state. Soon enough, his eyes flutter shut and sleep soon took over.

…**..**

…**.. Later Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

There was a small town nearby their home that Noemi walked to, to buy groceries or other necessary things that Orochimaru or her would need.

Upon entering the familiar market store, the owner is an older lady by the name of Suki, who loved to chat with Noemi about her days as a Kunoichi. Noemi enjoyed the chitchatting with the older woman to pass time and to learn any new news that was floating around.

"How are you today, Noemi? How is the little one?" Suki asked as Noemi set the basket fall of vegetables, dairy and meats on the counter.

"Oh, you know, kicking up a storm. But I'm doing well. I just can't wait to hold the little one in my arms."

"Yes, indeed. When I had all three of my children, each one had their own style of precious moments when I first held them. Now, they are all grown up with family of their own. And giving me many grandchildren!" Suki smiled, waving her arms about and laughing at the thought of her two sons and daughter giving her many grandchildren and still continuing.

A gentle laugh escaped Noemi at how enthusiastic the older woman is.

"What about the mister?"

"Oh, Orochimaru can't wait." Noemi said with a gentle smile and she was remembering how Orochimaru gives her kiss whenever he leaves, but her stomach too.

Noemi smiled as Suki cooed about how sweet it was for a husband to be overexcited about their first child. Noemi smiled not only for Suki words, but also, how Suki accepted Orochimaru and not judging him like many do upon seeing his appearance for the first time.

Once everything was paid, Noemi waved to Suki and she left the small market with two brown paper bags. Noemi sighed and summon a clone to carry both the bags much to her delight and relief on her feet.

As Noemi walked, Noemi begin to think of the day that she had introduced Orochimaru to Suki. The older woman had all but lunged at Orochimaru and wrapped her arms around him and had actually lifted him off his feet. Orochimaru was in shock at the older woman strength, but he then chuckles at how Suki accepted him with such happiness.

The memory brought laughter out of Noemi making her clone to look at her with raised eyebrows. Noemi waved the clone off while they kept walking.

There is only a few more hundred feet to the house when Noemi sense something coming fast at her from behind. Her eyes shut and she focused on charka senses.

Her eyes snapped open once the charka was close enough and that was when the ground shook.

Dragon and snake summoning burst from the ground, circling around Noemi and her clone, which now stood in front of Noemi with two kunai drawn. One of Noemi dragon summoning wrap around the one that had been coming at her with great speed.

Upon hearing a frustrated child's yelling, Noemi sigh and shook her head.

"Anko, what are you doing?"

"It was a test to see how alert you were, dear." Orochimaru appear from behind a tree and he walked on over. His golden yellow snake eyes held nothing but amusement towards the upside Anko, who was just dangling there upside.

"As you can see, I'm pretty well guarded." Noemi stated, playfully glaring at Orochimaru before she snapped her fingers and all her summoning disappear.

This resulted in Anko slamming to the ground on her stomach and making her to groan out loud. Orochimaru snicker at Anko's pain while Noemi shook her head at the mentor and student. Waving her hand at her clone, Noemi went back to walking towards the house, ignoring Orochimaru and Anko bickering about sneak attacks.

"Noemi."

Noemi stopped herself from entering the house, but the clone went right in to put the bags down in the kitchen before it poof away. Turning around, Orochimaru step closer to Noemi and he has this look of seriousness.

"What's the matter?"

"I have a favor to ask of you and it involves going to the developing hideout." Orochimaru lowly told her, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Anko was not around them to overhear.

"I'm not watching over the construction work, Orochi and freezing my ass off underground."

"No, no, my dear. How about getting a head start with taking care of children?"

Her eyebrows rose and her eyes held a mix of confusion and curiosity, wondering what exactly Orochimaru has in mind.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's a chapter! It's a bit longer than my usual chapters for this story, but I had a lot to get across. **

**I'm trying to get time rolling and whatnot, but also, trying to get information of Orochimaru past. (Thank god for research *thumbs up*). **

**Also, as a heads up if you haven't seen the author note at the beginning of the chapter, this story is now changing to Rated M. There is going to be more of lemony moments between Orochi and Noemi in the future like this chapter had.**

**Please review for future chapters!**

**So, thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** The Boys

…**..**

…**.. Next Day: ...**

…**..**

Throughout all morning, they have been walking.

"Here I thought that you wanted me off my feet." Noemi mumbled, rubbing her right hand on her heavily pregnant stomach.

"You yelled at me when I had tried to carry you." Orochimaru dryly replied.

"Well, I'm a size of a whale and I feel like I'm too big for you to carry." Noemi told him while crossing her arms over her chest.

That was when an idea came crossing into her mind.

A bite on her thumb to draw blood, a few hand signs, and her right hand slamming to the ground, a poof appeared around her. A dragon summoning appear beneath Noemi. She gave Orochimaru a victorious smirk as she sat down on top of her dragon summoning head.

Orochimaru chuckle and he shook his head while looking back forwards.

It is late morning now and yesterday, Orochimaru had asked Noemi about dealing with children. Now, Orochimaru was leading Noemi to the developing hideout in the land that he is going to be taking over and naming it Otogakure. There Noemi was supposed to meet new people, or rather, children.

They have been going at a good pace and they should be arriving at the place in a few more hours. Most likely at sunset.

Orochimaru kept glancing over at Noemi while keeping his senses heighten to make sure they were perfectly safe. He doesn't need no one attacking them, especially his Noemi and their child.

When the sun was setting, cutting through the woods where the ground felt hollow in certain spots, Orochimaru nodded at Noemi. She made the dragon summoning to poof away from underneath her. Stepping towards him, Noemi loop her right arm around Orochimaru left arm and they continue walking.

They soon come upon a ramp that led down under the ground. There was a metal door for them to enter in. Orochimaru open it up and led Noemi inside. Her eyes flicker to the walls where the torches begin to light up making her to look at Orochimaru with raised eyebrows.

He only raise his right hand up to rest against her cheek and he leaned her head back so he could lay a kiss on top of her forehead. Pulling away, Orochimaru stared into her eyes, seeing how the torches in the stone hallways made her sapphire blue eyes appear to have blue flames in them.

"So, what is this favor that you asked of me?"

"Right to the point?"

"Yep." Noemi nodded making Orochimaru to chuckle and nod his head. He led her down all sorts of hallways until they came down to an area where it appear darker and there was a lot of steel doors.

"Are we in a prison area?"

"Sort of." Orochimaru chuckled, stopping before a steel door.

Noemi stood back as Orochimaru held his hand out to her before he turned to unlock the cell door. Once the door is open, Orochimaru stepped back to stand before her in this protective stance.

"What are you doing?"

"Meet Jugo."

"Jugo…you mean the one that is known as scales because of his anger issues out of nowhere." Noemi whispered to Orochimaru while resting her hands against his back and poking her head over his left shoulder to look into the cell that he had just open up.

Seeing a young boy with vibrant orange hair and a gentle face, Noemi found herself slowly stepping away from Orochimaru to step closer to the cell. Orochimaru got into a ready stance just in case he has to step in to protect her.

"Um, hi." Noemi said, taking a step around Orochimaru as she went to go towards the cell, but came to a sudden halt when a voice spoken out.

"Lord Orochimaru, what is going on here?"

Noemi stopped in place and she looked to the right where another boy appears. This one with white hair, red dots on his forehead close to the end of his eyebrows and close to the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a forest green and he appeared to be so innocent.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest?" Noemi found herself saying as appeared before the boy with white hair and a smile.

"Ummm." The boy looked up at a snickering Orochimaru.

"Noemi, meet Kimimaro of the Kaguya Clan. Kimimaro meet my wife, Noemi Ryu of the Ryu Clan."

"You're Lord Orochimaru wife! Nice to meet you, Lady Noemi." Kimimaro excitedly said, bowing to her.

"Lady?" Noemi eyebrows rose then she looked at Orochimaru, who simply shrug his shoulders.

"You are so cute and so is Jugo. Sorry, my hormones are off the charts as you can see here." Noemi slowly stood up from a knelt down position to stand upright again to rest her right hand upon her round pregnant stomach.

The little one was starting to kick making her to smile. Noemi looked into the cell where Jugo stared at them with fear until it lighten up upon seeing Kimimaro.

"Come on out, Jugo." Kimimaro softly said.

"No, no, I'm dangerous." Jugo immediately replied, rapidly shaking his head.

Seeing how much fear was laced in Jugo because of himself, Noemi pouted a little then she looked over to Orochimaru, who stepped up to her. Orochimaru reached up with his left hand and he caressed her right cheek.

"I need to go check on the construction. Kimimaro, don't let anything happen to my dear Noemi. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"Good." Orochimaru said, turning and pecking Noemi's lips before he walked away.

Noemi watched Orochimaru vanish around a corner and then she turned her attention back to the two youngsters.

"Jugo, why don't you come out here?" Noemi softly suggested.

The orange hair boy with red eyes shook his head.

Noemi sighed while resting her hands on her stomach before she turned to face Kimimaro. She stepped up to him making his eyes to widen a bit with curiosity on what she might want.

"Let me see your hand."

Being Orochimaru's wife, Kimimaro did what he was told. He found himself becoming loyal to the man that took him away from his painful past. Kimimaro had been alone when Orochimaru had found him since the Kaguya clan has been destroyed.

Noemi took his hand and she rested it on the area where the little one was still kicking. She smiled as she watched Kimimaro eyes slowly widen with awe in them then a wide smile came onto his lips. He turned his head towards the cell.

"Jugo, come on! You have to feel Lady Noemi and Lord Orochimaru baby!" Kimimaro exclaimed before he turn back to stare at her stomach and continue to smile as the little one kept kicking.

After a minute, another hand appeared near her stomach making Noemi to smile as Jugo finally came out of his cell. He let Noemi gently take his hand and place his hand upon her stomach on where the little one was moving.

"Amazing." Jugo whispered as he stared at Noemi's pregnant stomach with awe and then he looked at Kimimaro with a grin.

Seeing that Jugo is seen as a violent individuals, she could see that he is also a gentle individual when he was calm. She couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic these two boys were upon feeling the baby moving.

"In two more months, the little one will be with us."

"Can I hold the baby when the baby is born?" Kimimaro gently asked.

"Yes, you can hold the baby when she or he is born, Kimimaro. You too, Jugo." Noemi informed the two, looking between them.

The two boys smile at each other and even gave each other high fives. Noemi knew that they were becoming close friends, especially being the only two boys around the same age in this underground hideout.

"Now, how about you two show me around." Noemi held out both of her arms to which the boys stare at it before looping their arms through her arms. Both boys stood on either side of her and they begin to lead her through the hallways of the newly constructed hideout.

For a while, they walked around until Noemi needed to sit down for a break. They found themselves in an area where a river cut through a small room. A bench was near the river to which Noemi found herself sitting on. Her hands clasps together on her lap and a small smile was on her lips as she watched Jugo and Kimimaro sitting near the river, pointing at the small fishes that travel on through.

"It's amazing how there is a river that cuts through underground."

"This river is coming from one of the training rooms with a waterfall. It is one of the rooms still under construction. Lord Orochimaru doesn't want anyone to ruin the waterfall or the river that cuts through the hideout as he found it unique." Kimimaro explained, glancing at Noemi over his shoulder before looking back down at the river.

"Indeed, it is. And this is a pleasant area to sit and relax." Noemi pointed out, her hands coming up to rest on her round stomach. The little one has settle down for now, but Noemi knew that soon he or she will be kicking up a storm once again.

"How did you meet, Lord Orochimaru, Lady Noemi? If you do not mind me asking." Kimimaro blurted out, looking at her once again with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I do not mind, Kimimaro. If you must know, my clan had been massacre back when I was eleven. I had been hiding with a dragon summoning when Orochimaru and his team shown up to look for any survivors. Orochimaru found me and something connected that day between us. We found ourselves inseparable as time went on and we were always together that it soon turn into romance."

Both boys were staring at her with amazement making Noemi to gently chuckle. The boys slightly fluster up, but they were all grins upon hearing her short and simple story of meeting Orochimaru.

"Having fun, dear?"

The boys stood up from their spots on the stone ground with blank expressions while Noemi looked over her left shoulder to see Orochimaru walking towards them with that cunning smirk of his.

"Yes. The boys have been wonderful company for me." Noemi answered, looking at the two young boys to send them a playful wink. The two boys grin upon seeing how lighthearted Noemi was compared to Orochimaru.

However, they knew for a fact that Noemi must be lethal and have a dark side, especially being married to Orochimaru. There was something about her that Orochimaru absolutely fallen in love with and is deeply in love with her.

"Come dear, the little one and you should rest. You have been up and traveling for days with me to here." Orochimaru said, holding out his left hand to her.

Helping her off the bench, Noemi looped her right arm around Orochimaru's left arm before she looked back at Kimimaro and Jugo standing there.

"I wish to see you two again. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Lady Noemi." Kimimaro and Jugo said at the same time, bowing their head towards her. Orochimaru smirk at them before he begins to lead Noemi away.

Many twist and turns around hallways until they ended up in the master bedroom that will be theirs. Noemi let out a sigh of relief when she pulled off her ninja sandals and she chuck them somewhere into the candle lit room.

Standing near the door, Orochimaru watched with amusement as the pair of sandals was thrown across their bedroom. He looked back at Noemi to see her drop back onto the bed, roll to her side and she pulled a pillow to her chest with a yawn.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. This place is huge and I feel as if I am going to get lost in it."

"Maybe the first few days, but you will get used to it." Orochimaru assured her.

Orochimaru walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge on her side and he rest his left hand on her hip, moving his fingers in a comfortable circular motion.

"I like those two boys. They are cute and sweet."

"They are also very strong." Orochimaru added making Noemi to look at him in the corner of her eyes before looking away and shutting her eyes.

"I know that you are using them, Orochimaru, especially Jugo for that curse seal that you're working on. Just don't kill them. I enjoy them." Noemi told him, shutting her eyes as she felt him lean over her.

"For you, dear, I will keep them alive for you." Orochimaru lowly hissed into her ear before laying a kiss on the side of her head.

She grin upon hearing him telling her this for Noemi greatly does enjoy the company of the two boys even though she only knew them for a few hours. To her, they will be strong ninjas growing up, but they appear to be very loyal to Orochimaru; thus, her too. She knew that they'll have her back if she ever needed them to be.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**It has been a while, has it not?**

**Anyways, this chapter is sort of a filler, but also, introducing new faces.**

**Review ****and Enjoy!**

**Thank You! **

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter:** It's Time!

…**..**

…**.. A Couple Months Later: …..**

…**..**

Months later, they had returned back to their regular home on the outskirt of Konoha. Orochimaru went back to working under Danzo in Root, but Orochimaru has mostly been doing his experiments. He had successfully figure out how to make himself immortal with a jutsu known as Living Corpse Reincarnation.

Though he couldn't have done it without the help of Noemi because Orochimaru had to learn to transfer his soul to another body. However, the downside of this technique was not knowing when Orochimaru would have to transfer his soul into a new host body.

As for Noemi, she is heavily pregnant and has been in bed rest for the last month. So, for the last month, Noemi would read or come up with ideas of creating new jutsus to test out after she has the baby.

For now, Noemi laid on her side with a pillow wedge underneath her to keep her slightly incline and another pillow she was hugging to herself. Orochimaru was in the study room in their home and he was going through medical scrolls to gain more knowledge on when he goes about experimenting on his subjects.

As Orochimaru went to open a scroll on charka system throughout certain parts of the body, a serpent dragon summoning appear before him and slightly roar before slithering out of the room.

"Noemi." Orochimaru shot out of his seat and he ran out of the study room, down the hallway and to the bedroom where he heard a cry from Noemi.

Slamming open the door, Orochimaru appear beside the bed where Noemi was clenching her stomach.

"Is it time?"

"Yes. My water broke."

"On the bed, dear?"

"Is this really the fucking time to point that out, Orochimaru!?" Noemi hissed at him as she grabbed onto the front of his kimono top and pulled him forwards that the tips of their noses were touching.

"No, no, my dear." Orochimaru quickly answered as he actually found himself slightly frighten at Noemi death glare.

"Just get me to the hospital someho—OH OW OW OW!" Noemi hissed, falling back onto the bed and clenching her stomach, moaning in pain as another contraction hits her.

"I feel like pushing!" She then screamed out.

"No, no, you will not do that. I'll contact Tsunade to get here." Orochimaru quickly said, not wanting his wife to go into labor just yet.

While he summon up a clone to go get Tsunade, Noemi has manage to pull herself upright in the bed and clench her round stomach. Her face was scrunched up as the contractions washed over her once again.

"Get me to the guest bedroom." Noemi said, not wanting to stain their bed anymore.

Orochimaru stepped forwards, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of their master bedroom and down the hallway to the guest bedroom. Lying her back down, Noemi mumbled about pushing again to which Orochimaru shook his head while holding her left hand.

"Noemi, you have to hold on some more."

"Orochi, if our son or daughter wants to come out now, they are coming out." Noemi told him letting him to sigh and nod.

After a few minutes, Orochimaru was wincing every time Noemi went through a contraction. He found that he didn't like seeing her in this much pain and she was literally crushing his right hand in her grasps.

The sound of footsteps coming towards the bedroom made Orochimaru to turn his head toward the guest bedroom door where Tsunade appeared with another medic ninja, but then Jiraiya head poked in around the doorway.

"Hey there soon-to-be parents. How's mommy doing?" Jiraiya asked, winking at Noemi, who simply glared at him before lifting her left hand up and she gave him the middle finger.

"Oh, alright then. That is how mommy is doing then." Jiraiya mumbled the last part while Orochimaru snicker, but winced again as Noemi let out another yell as another contraction hitting her.

To the side, Tsunade was preparing for the birth, but at the same time she was timing the contractions. Tsunade then move towards the end of the bed, climbing slightly up on it and she reached towards the light lavender color kimono that Noemi was wearing. She went to lift it up to check how much she was crowning, but paused to look behind her, right at Jiraiya, who was still presence at the door.

"What?"

"Leave you idiot!"

"Jeesh, please would be nice." Jiraiya pointed out, but yelled out and he slammed the guest bedroom door shut as a kunai was thrown at the doorframe.

Once he was out of the bedroom, Tsunade resume on the task she was doing and she lifted the end of the kimono up, only to let out a low whistle.

"What is it!?" Noemi exclaimed, obviously not in the mood for any type of joking right now.

"Let's just say that your son or daughter has a full set of black hair."

Orochimaru eyes widen upon hearing this while Noemi gasped out. She then begin to do breathing cycles, in and out, before she pushed herself up into an upright position. Immediately, Tsunade instructed Orochimaru to sit himself behind Noemi. Once Orochimaru positon himself behind Noemi with her leaning back against him, Tsunade gave him his next instruction.

"Noemi I need you to spread as much as you can and bend your knees back. Orochimaru I need you to get a good hold of her knees, pull back and keep them in that position so I have full access." Tsunade instructed in her professional medical voice.

Orochimaru does what he was told to do. He then rested his head on Noemi's left shoulder to get comfortable. Then he begin to witness the birth of their baby as Noemi began pushing. His hands clenched Noemi knees a bit tighter and his eyes widen as he stared down to see the head of their child appearing.

"Oh my." Orochimaru found himself saying as he never witness anything like this before.

"Don't look if you are going to pass out or get queasy, Orochimaru. Noemi needs you here." Tsunade pointed out as she took notice that her old teammate was watching the natural birth of Noemi and his baby happening.

Noemi left hand had reached behind her to clench the back of Orochimaru neck while her right hand was gripping his right forearm. Another groan escaped from her again as the intense pain was flowing throughout her body.

"On the next contraction, push until I tell you to stop. Okay, Noemi?"

"Yes." Noemi hissed while ferociously nodding her head as she just wanted to have the baby.

When the next contraction hit, Noemi let out a yell while leaning forwards as she begin to push down. Both her hands were now gripping either of Orochimaru forearms as he continue to keep her legs bent back almost to the sides of her chest.

"GAAAAH!"

A knock on the door echo through the room after Noemi yelling and Jiraiya voice was heard.

"How's it going? Sounds painful."

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Alright, alright, jeesh." Jiraiya was heard saying through the door.

"That's it Noemi, keep pushing." Tsunade encouraged.

"There you go, dear. You are almost done." Orochimaru whispered into Noemi left ear as she kept pushing before leant back against his chest to take a small break from pushing.

"It hurts, Orochi."

"I would say that I know, but I can see how much you are going through. You're a strong woman, Noemi. Keep going." Orochimaru lowly told her into her ear as she took in a few deep breaths before sitting back up to begin pushing again.

"That's it! Keep going!" Tsunade excitedly said as she begin to help Noemi deliver the baby.

"Final push."

"Push, Noemi, push. Bring our child into our world." Orochimaru hissed into her ear, watching as Tsunade got the baby in her hold and she was now helping to gently pull the baby out.

The assistant quickly wrapped the baby into a blanket, but not without Tsunade clearing out the airway. The assistant rushed back to Noemi with another blanket as the afterbirth quickly followed too.

Beautiful sound of crying bounces off the bedroom walls causing Noemi to fall against Orochimaru chest with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Orochimaru peck the side of Noemi head a few times before eyeing Tsunade and her assistant cleaning up the baby.

"8Ibs exact. 21 inches. Everything seems normal. You both got yourselves a healthy baby boy." Tsunade said, smiling as she handed over the bundle up baby into Noemi arms.

"Orochimaru, look how precious he is." Noemi whispered, using her left hand to reach up and caress their son's soft chubby cheeks.

"He's perfect." Orochimaru smirked, reaching around Noemi to brush his fingertips against their son cheeks.

After a couple minutes of basking in the new feeling of being parents, Orochimaru took hold of their son as Tsunade and her assistant helped Noemi to wash up and change into new clothing. But also, bring Noemi back to the master bedroom where she could comfortably rest with the newborn.

Once Noemi was all cleaned up and in fresh new clothes, she was in the master bedroom where she was leaning up against the king size bed headboards. Noemi had a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders, hiding away the baby as she breast fed him for the first time.

A smirk came onto Orochimaru's lips as he saw the excitement and happiness on Noemi face upon having their newborn son finally in her arms. As he stared at his wife and son, Orochimaru would've never thought that he would have this; a family.

"What are you two going to name him?" Tsunade asked as the assistant beside her has a birth certificate to fill out on a clipboard.

"Oh, I got to hear this." Jiraiya appeared, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. Tsunade smacked him upside the head making him to whine and Orochimaru to shake his head as they will never stop messing with each other.

"Takeshi." Noemi said as the name means 'warrior.'

"I like it." Tsunade nodded her head, crossing her arms over her chest while eyeing Noemi before looking away to stare at Orochimaru.

"I'm going to head out. Send me a message if anything happens or you have serious questions. For now, I'm leaving and thus, I will tell you two, congratulations on being parents." Tsunade winked at them before leaving the room after Orochimaru and Noemi thanked her.

The assistant left the original birth certificate behind, but has taken a copy to put in the database. Once they had left, Jiraiya poked his head in one last time, but he soon appeared beside Noemi. Orochimaru went to shout at Jiraiya as Noemi is still breast feeding. However, if Noemi is not feeling any bother by it, Orochimaru has to hold himself back sometimes.

"Congratulations you two." Jiraiya winked, both thumbs up before he poof away from the bedroom.

Once done feeding and burping Takeshi, Noemi couldn't help but just stare down at him and take him in. To her left side, she felt the bed sink making her to know that Orochimaru sat beside her and he too was looking down at their newborn son,

"It's amazing how we created him."

"Indeed." Orochimaru agreed as he couldn't help but be amaze at the way Takeshi formed inside Noemi. But also, how strong Noemi, or rather, women were when it came to childbirth and carrying a child.

Opening his eyes, Takeshi blinked a few times before he let out a yawn and he waved his tiny hands around before closing them into tiny fists.

"Oh he is the cutest little man." Noemi blurted out causing Orochimaru to chuckle while reaching out with his left hand and brushing his fingertips against the black hair the top of Takeshi head.

The thought of having a child between Noemi and him, Orochimaru wonder what this little one will grow up to be like, or rather, who. For Orochimaru knew that he would be consider a horrible person because of all the experiments that he was doing. His love for power and not caring about others. Orochimaru only cared about Noemi and now their little one, Takeshi.

As for Noemi, she was seen as a dangerous ninja because of her family's kekkei genkai. She is feared for her personality on the battlefield and her skills.

Their son will become a fusion of Orochimaru and Noemi.

And for that thought, Orochimaru found himself widely smiling.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**It's sort of a filler, but at the same time not because we have baby Takeshi now! Yeahhhh!**

**Thus, disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters: I do not own anything about the Naruto series. I only own my original characters, Noemi and Takeshi. Thanks!**

**Anyways, the next chapter is going to skip a few years so we can start getting into serious matters. **

**Thanks and leave reviews behind for the next chapter!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** Slyness

…**..**

…**.. Three Years Later: …..**

…**..**

A twinkle resided inside a pair of bright gold greenish eyes. One of excitement and slyness. Their target is casually writing information within a blank scroll. Walking on the tips of their toes, they begin to take action towards their target.

Once close, they crouched down and then lunge forwards with a warriors yell.

Something slither out from underneath the desk of where the target has been writing. A black snake wrapped its tail around the attacker's small legs and lifted them into the air with a low hiss.

A chuckle escaped the one that sat at the desk and they turn to stare into the pouting face of a three year old.

"My, my, Takeshi, you are getting better with the sneaking around, but not good enough." Orochimaru smirked while reaching out to poke his three year old son's stomach that was showing because of his shirt riding up as since Takeshi was hanging upside down by his legs.

"I almost had you." Takeshi pointed before smacking his shirt out of his face to show a smile.

"I'm sure." Orochimaru dryly said before nodding his head at his summoning snake.

The snake let Takeshi drop but Orochimaru caught him then straighten him upright in his arms. The father and son stared at one another in the eyes now.

Orochimaru took in the three year old.

Takeshi has messy black hair, gold greenish eyes as Noemi and Orochimaru believe their eye colors mixed to create Takeshi color eyes. The three year old is tall for his age and he is already showing large amounts of charka in his systems.

Between Orochimaru and Noemi, Takeshi was a mix of both personality wise, but for now, he was slightly leaning more towards Noemi in personality. His appearance was a mix between the two, but he has Noemi's skin complexion, but Orochimaru's nose and mouth.

Already, Noemi and Orochimaru were training the three year old and Takeshi was showing that he might be a prodigy for he was starting to show signs of charka control.

"Where is your mother?"

"Making lunch. I watched her revive a frog, dad! It was awesome!" Takeshi thrown his arms in the air to emphasize his point.

Lowly chuckling, Orochimaru carried Takeshi out of the study room and down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Orochimaru stopped upon seeing a container on the ground containing the said frog.

"There it is!" Takeshi said, wiggling himself out of Orochimaru arms making Orochimaru to set the three year old down so he could eye the frog with awe once again.

Moving up behind Noemi, Orochimaru rested his hands upon her hips and he buried his head into the left side of her neck.

"Keeping our son entertain by reviving things, my dear." Orochimaru mumbled into her neck before he took a nip before lifting his head up and slightly letting go of her hips as she turned around to face him.

"Yes, I am."

"You're reviving skills are getting unbelievable." Orochimaru hissed, a smirk on his face at the thought of his wife reviving the dead with such ease now. It was scary to almost anyone, but to him, he found it the most remarkable skill. And it appear that Takeshi agree too.

"Indeed. I can revive many things." Noemi purred, her right hand drifting down to grab his most sensitive area causing him to groan yet let out a low hiss with narrow eyes on her daring move.

A sly smirk came onto her lips at not only her double meaning comment, but the way she could get her husband to react like this.

"You're cruel."

"That's what you love about me though, right?" Noemi winked before letting him go and she turned back around to finish making a salad to go along with their lunch.

A low chuckle escape Orochimaru and he lean forwards to lay a long single kiss underneath her left ear before pulling away from her. Orochimaru went to the table where Takeshi was pulling himself up into a chair.

Soon, they found themselves eating and Takeshi repeatedly asking Noemi about reviving more things. That made Noemi and Orochimaru to keep glancing at one another with amusement and small smiles.

After lunch, Orochimaru was dragged outside by Takeshi to do some tree climbing. Noemi watched from the kitchen window while washing the dishes while watching her two men do tree climbing. Or rather, Orochimaru was training Takeshi on how to climb a tree and hide amongst the tree tops.

Noemi finish with the dishes and she made her way outside with her arms crossed over her chest, grinning upon watching Orochimaru pick up Takeshi and he ran up the tree with perfect charka control. Takeshi laughter was heard echoing through the trees as Orochimaru begin to jump around the trees around their home.

Feeling a presence behind her, Noemi eyebrows rose as she glance over her right shoulder to stare into the eyes of a familiar student of Orochimaru's. A student that highly respects him and idolizes him, though Noemi knew that if this student knew what Orochimaru does and has in store for them, they would definitely not want to idolize him anymore.

"Hello, Anko." Noemi softly said, glancing at her with a small, sly grin.

"Noemi." Anko replied, slightly bowing her head in respect, especially Noemi being Orochimaru's wife.

"Does Orochimaru and you suppose to train today or maybe a mission?" Noemi asked, turning her attention away from her and Noemi stared off into the trees with narrow eyes as she sensed Orochimaru and Takeshi charka coming towards them.

"A mission to the mist."

"Oh really?" Noemi lowly replied, glancing back at Anko with an innocent grin before looking away and getting a smirk upon her lips now. She knew that Orochimaru will be testing his new jutsu on Anko.

A juinjutsu of his was a cursed seal mark that he put on others. It feeds off their charka, but also, gave them parts of Orochimaru's senjutsu—or sage mode charka. Experimenting with the cursed seal, the seals sometimes enhance the person abilities in strength. Though, Noemi also helped with perfecting this seal for him by experimenting with the resurrection side. Noemi found a way for Orochimaru to put pieces of his consciousness inside the seal for him to resurrect and a jutsu to make him come back. Now, Orochimaru is going to be testing it out on Anko, to see if she is strong enough to withhold this powerful and painful seal.

Noemi begin walking forwards as she sensed her two boys appearing. Orochimaru appeared in a gust of wind with a very wide smiling Takeshi. When Orochimaru set Takeshi down on the ground, Takeshi ran to Noemi.

Smiling, Noemi picked him up and she laid a kiss upon his forehead. She adjusted him in her right arm and used her left hand to fix his hair as it was all over the place from Orochimaru running fast through the trees.

"Did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yes! Dad went really fast and we jumped this huge gap."

"Oh really?" Noemi turn her eyes over to Orochimaru, who chuckle and shrug his shoulders.

"You have a visitor. A mission in the mist I hear?" Noemi lowly said, glancing over at Anko before looking at Orochimaru with a wink.

"Yes, we do. I have to finishing packing." Orochimaru said, making his way to their home.

"Anko, do you mind keeping Takeshi company and watching him. I need to speak with Orochi."

"Yeah, I don't mind." Anko smiled, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Thank you. Takeshi be good." Noemi said, setting the three year old down before making her way into the house.

Noemi went straight to the bedroom where Orochimaru was packing a few scrolls before he zipped up his traveling backpack. He slipped the backpack onto his back and he stepped up to her with a cunning smirk.

"Do be careful."

"If it doesn't go as plan, you are prepare to move to the hideout, right?" Orochimaru lowly asked, stepping closer to her to the point that their chests were almost brushing.

"Yes. Do not worry." Noemi told him.

"I am not worry for you or Takeshi. I know you will be perfectly fine, especially if anyone dares to get in your way." Orochimaru reached out with his right hand to trail his fingertips across her left cheek.

"Are you going to take her back to the hideout if it works?"

"I don't think so." Orochimaru told her as he now cup the side of her face. A glint appeared in his golden snake eyes and his pupils slightly dilated.

"What about this Kabuto kid that Danzo has been talking about?"

"When I come back, I will be going onto that mission to see if Kabuto and his mentor, guardian person taken each other out. But seeing how much potential Kabuto has. I wish to have him to be a medial ninja in the hideout and doing the experiments too." Orochimaru explained.

"Hmp, just get back as soon as possible, Orochimaru."

"I will, dear. I will." Orochimaru smirked, tugging her forwards to lay a deep, solid kiss against her lips.

"Do you have to go today?" Noemi mumbled against his lips as she pressed her body up against his. A low hiss escape him as he narrow his eyes upon her with playfulness.

"You're a tease."

Noemi doesn't answer, but instead smirks at him as they begin walking out of their bedroom. When they got outside, the two couldn't help but stop and snicker at the sight before them.

There was Anko on the ground on her stomach with a pout on her lips and her head supported by her right arm. On her back was Takeshi with a wide smile. They were both slightly cover in dirt.

"What happen?"

"He tripped me so I was staggering and then he tackled me to the ground." Anko explained with a huff.

"Takeshi, come over here. And apologize."

"Sorry, Anko." Takeshi said before jumping off of her and running up to Noemi.

Once again, Noemi picked him up and held him close, but brushing off the dirt his clothes. She kissed his cheeks before turning around to face Orochimaru, who brush his right hand through Takeshi hair.

"Be good to your mother and watch over her."

"Yes, dad." Takeshi nod with a smile.

Orochimaru laid a peck against the side of Noemi's head before he turn to Anko, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his student stand up from the ground and patting the dirt off of her.

"Let's go Anko. We do not want to waste daylight." Orochimaru said, disappearing from the ground and already running through the trees.

"Hey! Wait up!" Anko shouted before running after him and disappearing into the trees.

Noemi looked away from the trees and she turned her head to stare into the eyes of Takeshi's eyes. A smile still on his lips.

"Want me to make some sort of chocolate dessert?"

"Yes, mommy!"

A gentle chuckle escape Noemi as she carried Takeshi into the house all the while thinking on how much she loves motherhood and her husband.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter:** Hideout

…**..**

…**.. A Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

It was a few days later and the middle of the night when Orochimaru made his presence known.

Noemi snapped awake when she felt his arms curling around her body and tugging her up against his own. She wiggle around in his hold and she turn around to face him with half-lidded tire eyes.

"Orochi?"

"It is done."

"Did she survive the seal?"

"She was withering in pain and her charka was disappearing when I left her. She probably survived, but I had no need for her anymore. I had also made the trip to see Kabuto and made him an offer. He is back at the hideout, waiting for us to appear."

"So, you killed two birds with one stone in the trip?" Noemi shut her eyes, snuggling closer to his body as he pulled her tighter up against him.

"Yes." Orochimaru lowly hissed as he buried his face into her hair and he shut his eyes.

"You do know that they are going to find out about you sooner or later."

"If they do, we are prepared." Orochimaru mumbled.

Noemi only nodded as she felt herself passing out sleeping again. Orochimaru just kept his face nuzzle into her air, breathing in her scent that slowly lull him to sleep.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The sun had just set.

Noemi was finishing up with cleaning up the plates from dinner when she heard a low hissing sound. Her eyes flicker around the kitchen until they came to rest upon a purple and black snake spitting up a small scroll.

Picking up the scroll, Noemi quickly unroll it and saw two words bolded in black in the center of the scroll.

_**Hideout now!**_

Dropping the scroll down, which the snake ate up again, Noemi ran down the hallway while doing hand signs. A poof happen beside her and one of her dragon summoning appeared. The dragon disappear into the bedroom, grabbing the packed bags that were already packed for this moment.

Noemi knew that Orochimaru was going to get caught sooner or later. She just didn't think this quickly.

Entering Takeshi bedroom, Noemi wrapped his blankets around him and held him close. He slightly woke up from his nap.

"Mommy?"

"We have to go now."

"Why?"

"Let's just say we aren't welcome anymore." Noemi softly told him, holding him close as she quickly left his bedroom. The dragon summoning has their bags and quickly poof away with them.

Holding him close, Noemi exit the house before she quickly took off into the woods. She activated her kekkei genkai to keep a look out of any charkas coming their way. There was a few in the distance making her to pause on a tree branch and she manage to hold Takeshi in the crook of her arms while doing hand signs.

"Kinjutsu: Soul Searcher." Noemi softly purred before holding Takeshi close once again and vanishing from the spot.

…**..**

There were five Konoha ninjas sprinting across the forest floor and they were heading into the direction of Orochimaru and Noemi's home. There, they hope to find Noemi still there or maybe Orochimaru had gone back to the house.

The Hokage had order for the certain amount of ninjas on this emergency mission to capture Orochimaru and his family. The reason was because the Hokage with a few other ANBU ninjas have found out that Orochimaru has been behind the missing ninjas around their village. But also, has been experimenting on them.

While the Hokage with ANBU went after Orochimaru, these five jounin ranked ninjas were heading to the house.

They were about a mile away when two of the ninjas were taken out and slam to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"What is going on?"

"Something just hit me!"

They quickly form a circle and they had eyes on all directions.

"There!"

Quickly looking into the direction that one of them were pointing at, they see this whitish glow form appearing from behind the trees. Their eyes widen upon seeing this ghostly figure in what appear to be a samurai assassin outfit with a horrifying mask on. The figure gave them a teasing wave before quickly flying towards them and slamming them to the ground.

"It's her!"

"It's Noemi that is doing this."

"What is this jutsu?"

The jutsu was one of a decease warrior soul coming back and giving the user time to escape by attacking the intended targets. It is known as a soul searcher because this soul searches for the intended targets and keeps them distracted long enough for the user, Noemi, to escape at a great distance.

After about ten minutes, the soul vanished making the now five exhausted Konoha ninjas to make effort to the house once again. Upon arrival, they search the home and find no one there.

"It must've been a distraction. That jutsu that she sent our way."

"Dammit!" The leader of the group shouted, slamming his fist through the front door.

…**..**

A smirking Noemi was rushing through the trees with a few of her smaller dragon summoning around her. They were on guard around her and they were her protection.

In her arms, Takeshi passed back out into his nap. Noemi occasionally looked down at him with a gentle smile before looking forwards and thinking if Orochimaru was heading to the hideout too.

She could only hope as she kept on rushing through the trees and knowing that she couldn't stop for anything. She has to keep on going.

…**..**

After hours and hours of running, Noemi landed on the forest floor of Otogakure land. She fell back against a large, thick tree and she sunk to the ground onto her butt. A sigh of relief escape from her as she felt how exhausted her body was. Shutting her eyes, Noemi kept Takeshi close to her and her dragon summoning circling around them, watching over them.

The sound of feet landing near her location made Noemi eyes to snap open, her body shielding Takeshi and the dragon summoning perking up with low growls.

"Noemi."

Her eyes flicker to the side where Orochimaru was slowly walking to her, holding an injury that he must've received while escaping. He has this pain look, physically and emotionally written across his expression.

Standing up from the spot, Noemi and he begin to slowly make their way into the direction of their soon to be new home.

"Did everything go smoothly on escaping?"

"Yes, it did. I used my Soul Searcher jutsu to be a distraction while escaping Konoha jounins." Noemi told him.

"Good." Orochimaru lowly replied, glancing at her before his eyes flicker down to Takeshi, who was beginning to rouse from his long nap.

They continue to walk in silence. Takeshi looking around with tire eyes still. He curled into Noemi's arms and shut his eyes again, listening to the nature around them. Soon, they came upon the underground hideout entrance.

"Once we get inside, do you wish for me to heal you?"

"Yes." Orochimaru lowly hissed as they make their way into the dark tunnels before torches along the walls start to appear.

Orochimaru took the lead through the hallways. Taking turns after turns or walking a long distance down the hallway to enter another hallway. Soon, they came upon a door and Orochimaru swung it open to show a large bedroom.

"Our bedroom. Takeshi room is across from ours." Orochimaru told her as he watched Noemi set the tire Takeshi on their king size bed.

Turning to Orochimaru, Noemi led him into the connected on bathroom and made him sit down on the closed lidded toilet. There Noemi's hands begin glow a sea foam greenish blue color and she hovered her hands over Orochimaru's injury on his arm.

"What happen?"

"The old man with a few Jounin and ANBU come storming into the lab. I greeted them before using explosive tags to take out the projects, but also, as an escape. I begin running, went to the cave where that smoke clan was and tried to get rid of them so no one finds out about them and how I used them as experiments. When I was leaving the cave, I ran into a young ANBU."

"Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Ah, you ran into a prodigy."

"He manage to do this to me, but one stare and he froze in fear from doing anything else towards me. I escaped then…"

"I feel like there is a but coming on."

"Jiraiya tried to stop me. Tried to reason with me to stay and come back. Pfft, what a fool. Thinking I would come back. Do you know what they would've done to me and my punishment? No thanks." Orochimaru lowly muttered, shaking his head at the thought of his former teammate attempt.

"Hmm, you had more of an event time that I did." Noemi pointed out as she pulled her hands away to show that she was done.

Orochimaru stood up and he brushed pieces of her hair out of her face before caressing her cheek. A smirk coming onto his face and he open his mouth to compliment her skills and beauty, when the bedroom door slammed open.

Instantly, Noemi was out of the bathroom with a dragon summoning emerging from the shadows. Her eyes were narrowed and her mother protection mode was in full-force as she stood near the bed where Takeshi was sleeping.

Standing in the doorway is a young teenager with silver grey hair, glasses and wearing this purple attire. He adjust his glasses and went to open his mouth to speak, but froze upon seeing a glaring Noemi with dragon summoning emerging from the shadows around her.

"Um, you-you must be Lady Noemi. I'm—"

"Kabuto, what are you doing bursting through my private chambers?" Orochimaru hissed in annoyance as he stepped around Noemi while staring down the young man before them.

"Sorry, Lord Orochimaru, but they are here."

Instantly, Orochimaru perked up while Noemi stared hard at the back of her husband head.

"Who is here?"

"Ak—"

"No one, dear."

"If this boy knows and I don't. You're wife, your partner, the mother of your child."

Biting his tongue, Kabuto glance in between the two married couple. To him it look like Noemi wanted to yell, but was talking in a low deadly voice because of the three year old going in and out of sleep on the bed. Then there was Orochimaru, who let out a sigh before shooting Kabuto a glare and a 'thanks a lot' look.

"Akatsuki, dear."

If there were crickets around, they will be definitely heard with how silent the room got.

"I'm sorry, did you say, Akatsuki?" Noemi lowly asked, her eyes slightly widen before narrowing one again.

For a second, Kabuto sworn he saw her hair turn white before going back to its black color. Orochimaru only nodded his head making Noemi to nod back while turning her back to Orochimaru and Kabuto with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Dear—"Orochimaru took a small step forwards, but paused in mid-step when Noemi held up her right hand.

"Nope, go ahead and do whatever. I know there is no stopping you. But if they so happen to come after Takeshi, Orochimaru, I swear…" Noemi slowly turned around as she paused in her sentence to take steps forwards to close the gap between Orochimaru and her.

"If they come after our son, Orochimaru, I will split your soul up into many pieces and place them inside a fucking duck and watch you quack around as you swim around in a pond. You too, Kabuto!"

"Yes, milady." Kabuto gulped, bowing his head to her. He has heard many stories, nice ones, but mostly dark ones about her kekkei genkai allowing her to control souls. But there was also the fact that she is Orochimaru's wife. That's scary enough too.

"Yes, dear. I won't let anything happen to you two." Orochimaru lowly told her, brushing his left hand against her cheek before pecking her lips. He pulled away and he walked out of the bedroom with Kabuto trailing behind him like a good lap dog.

A frustrated and tire mixture sigh escapes Noemi. She shut the bedroom door, but stood there with her hands on the door and her eyes shut, thinking about what her husband just got into.

"Mommy?"

Opening her eyes, Noemi turned away from the door to look at Takeshi sitting up in bed with his blanket hugged to him. His hair was a mess and stuck up everywhere on his head.

"Yes, Takeshi?"

"Daddy is in trouble with you, isn't he?"

"Your daddy is more than in just trouble with me." Noemi lowly growled.

Takeshi stared at her with awaken gold greenish eyes before letting out a sigh of his own. Noemi stared at him with amusement.

"Oh daddy is in such big trouble."

His reaction and reply couldn't help but make Noemi to laugh.

When in doubt, Noemi knew her son could make her happy and smile again.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Review**** for future chapters!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
